Josephine Stark
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Josephine Stark was perfectly fine staying out of her brothers world, the superhero part that is. But after being captured by Loki she starts to question everything, even her feelings. Tony will do anything to protect his sister, however the person he can't save her from is herself.
1. Chapter 1

Josephine Stark Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I felt like it was time to start a new story, and I'm gonna try to update it regularly. This story is a little more mature then my other ones. Enjoy and please review with your honest opinion! :)

Josephine Stark Pov

I talked and mingled with people I barely knew. I wasn't as strong at speaking German as I was French at parties, but I still tried my best to communicate. This was my last night in Europe before I went home. My brother Tony, well really half brother, had told me I needed to come home right away. It wasn't like I wasn't used to giving up my life at any moment and heading to a safer place. As Ironman he definitely had some enemies out there. At least this time he had the decency to let me go home before sending me off to the middle of no where.

I tried not to think about it, for now I just wanted to enjoy the night. I had picked out a strapless emerald green dress, it matched my green eyes nicely and hugged my curves in the right way. It was floor length, which may have not been the best choice, since I spent a lot of time trying not to trip on it. My light brown hair was tied up in a bun. The whole outfit was tied together with a diamond necklace. Tony had given it to me for my 18th birthday about a month ago. After my party I packed my bags and headed to Europe. I wanted to get away for the summer before I headed to NYU for college.

I was lucky that most of the press was kept out of the gala. I was already being hounded by questions by the guests. "I heard you were offered a guaranteed stop at some prestigious colleges like Harvard, Brown, Princeton, and Yale. What made you chose NYU?" "Will you be joking your brother in the company, what are your plans?" One lady even whispered to me, "What are your real thoughts on your brother wearing that ridiculous suit?" Luckily at that moment my phone rang so I quickly excused myself from the conversation saying that I had to take a important call.

It was Tony, "Hey Tony, is everything ok?" I asked concerned this wasn't like him to call this late. "Josie I need you to get out of their now," he told in a serious tone that he hardly ever used. "What?" I asked, obviously confused. "Josie, I know you never listen to me but now would be a good time to start. Something is about to go down at that party. Just head to he hallway with the bathrooms and if you walk past them theirs a back exit. I just need you to get out," Tony told me. He hanged up right after, I guess he thought I would do as he said and couldn't argue.

I headed the way he told me to. The musicians were playing lovely music. It made feel like I was almost holding a violin and playing right along next to them. I pushed myself past the dance floor as it was filled with rich couples spinning and twirling, putting the dance lessons they had taken in all their years to use. Dance lessons were pretty much a prerequisite to being a millionaire or in some peoples case a billionaire. How else would people dance at all the rich balls they attended? My dad didn't make me take any as a kid, at least before he died he didn't. My mom wasn't around, I mean who keeps the person that had a affair with around with their wife? Anyways after Tony became my guardian he wasn't big on dance lessons either, unless he was getting one at a strip club. Well that was the old him, he had changed since his accident.

I finally got past the crowd and started to head towards the bathrooms when I guy stopped me. I instantly recognized him as the son of one the CEO of one of the biggest companies in German, which meant he probably recognized me as a Stark. He had sun swept blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes."Ich Heute Daniel," he said well reaching out his hand to me. I shook back, I knew enough German to know that meant my name is Daniel, but I didn't know the exact words to reply. "Ich...Heute Josephine." I knew he could see my confusion in my face, "I speak English too you know." I laughed, of course he did. "Care for a dance?" He asked. I almost said yes then I remembered what Tony told me to do. "I'm sorry but I actually have to leave right now, save me one next time?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my hand, "till I see you again, Josephine."

I quickly grabbed my dress and headed to the bathroom hallway to get to the back exit Tony was telling me about. As I was about to leave someone grabbed my wrist, "Why aren't you lovely?" I turned around to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes. I was used to men being forward with me since they wanted me for my money, but not like this. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to chat," I tried to tell him. He kept holding on the my wrist. "I came to this party for reason, but you distracted me and your already trying to leave," He chuckled, "Your mine now, whoever you know it or not." I had no security guard accompany me and he was blocking the exit so I turned around and ran back to the party. Sorry Tony, but I knew he would be mad if I stayed with someone crazy like that.

Suddenly I heard screaming. I stood at the second level and looked below to the main level. The man who was blocking me had know hit someone with what looked like a cane and stuck something in his eye. The whole crowd screamed. I was incredibly freaked out. The man then went outside to the crowd of people. I ran out on the balcony to see what was happening. No one would be able to see me since it was dark, the perfect spot to witness the events.

The man's outfit changed from a tux to something much more elaborate, he was dressed like a...a...well god I guess. "Kneel!" He screamed at the crowd. Everyone obeyed, but one old man. My heart for him, I hope he would be alright. The man mischievous laughter filled the air, "Their are no men like me." The old man shook his head, "their will always be men like you." The man now looked angry and then pointed his Scepter at the man. Out of nowhere Captain America appeared blocking the blast. The crowd went into a frenzy again and ran to escape. The man's voice still echoed everywhere, "Captain, do you really think you can defeat me? I'm a god." Suddenly oddly happy music filled outside with sound. Then Ironman appeared blasting The man, at least Tony knew how to make a entrance. The man stood up, "Well this is a little to interesting for me for know. You pathetic mortals are beneath me, but I will see you again." The man vanished and I felt relived. I just stared at my brother for a minute before I decided to go down and congratulate him on his we'll win, even if it was by default.

"Did you think I was done with you?" A voice behind me said. A shiver went up my spine as I turned my head to see the man. I was now more scared after seeing what he could do. "Please just let me go," I pleaded with him. He looked at me, "Your right, let's go."

My whole surrounding changed from the balcony to a hotel, a fancy one at that. "Where am I? Take me back to the party!" I yelled at the man. He responded by slapping me across the face, "Your a pathetic mortal and that is know way to talk to the rightful king of Asgard, let alone the future ruler of earth. You will show you the respect I deserve, I am Loki and your mine now." Well I guess his name was Loki.

"No one owns me and especially not someone like you. I have security back at my hotel who will alert my brother that I'm missing and my brother will find me," I told him looking him straight in the eye.

"That may be so, but what are you gonna do tonight?" He teased me. "What do you even want with me!" I have asked and have screamed. "With agent Barton's help I found out your Ironman's sister, so I wanted leverage. But now that I've seen you, I've decided your mine." I laughing and screaming inside my head at the same time, "get the hell away from me."

I good feel another slap coming, but it never came. Instead he tried to pull my shirt off and I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. "Stop, please. I can pay you whatever you want, just stop!" He had gotten me in my underwear, "I don't want your money." Loki then threw on the bed.

I wish I drank more champagne at the party. I wish I was high or drunk. Because if I was I wouldn't have to remember this.

Authors: I'm gonna make this a long series. Thanks for reading, and please review with your honest opinion! I just need feedback to make the next chapter better.


	2. Chapter 2

Josephine Stark Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy! :)

Tony Stark Pov

I was sitting at the debriefing room with the whole team. Thor showed up conveniently after his super psycho brother disappeared from the party. And on top of all this my sister wasn't answering her phone. "What's the next plan?" Captain America asked Fury. "We're tracking him, the next place her shows up we will find him," Fury explained to Cap.

My phone started ringing. "Stark, it might be helpful if you were actually focused for once in your damn life," Fury yelled at me. I looked at my phone, "give me one Sec. It's intolerant." It was the head of Josephine's security. I had gave Josephine security to protect her when she came out as ironman, even though she didn't want it. Josie always ended up ditching them and leaving them behind. But if security was calling I could guarantee it wasn't about their paycheck.

"Hello, It's Tony," I said into the phone. "Theirs a problem, we haven't heard from your sister at all in the past twenty four hours," security explained. "Did you check her hotel?" I asked. "I did, all her stuff is still their. And I checked the hotel cameras she never came in last night and as far as we know she never left the gala." I sighed, I hoped she was ok and I hope she wasn't just messing with me, "I'll try calling her again."

I then hung up. "Is everything alright?" Bruce asked. "My sister went missing, nothing knew but I'm just checking to make sure she's alright," I explained. I dialed her number and she actually answered, "Josephine you have your whole security worries for your safety!" I yelled at her through the phone. "They should be worried," I much deeper voice answered, definitely nor Josephine, but I recognized the voice. I felt my face turn as white as a ghost. "What's wrong now?" Natasha asked. I too a deep breath, "Loki has her."

"That's unlike my brother to take a mortal he feels is beneath him, he must have a motive," Thor told me. Steve put his hand on my solider, "We'll find her Stark, I promise."

Josephine Stark's Pov

I woke up cold and feeling alone the next morning. I was still in the hotel room, and as pretty as it was I still felt like I was in hell.

"Your brother called," Loki said as he entered the room. I quickly pulled the covers up to cover my body, which he enjoyed to see me squirm. "What did you say?" I asked hoping he wouldn't come any closer. "I just told him how I had you, not much use having a hostage if you they don't know," Loki told me.

"I do have some business I have to attend to now." I became happy, that would give me some time to escape! "I have something for you," he said to me almost comforting, I knew it was all a act. He handed me a ring, it was beautiful, of course, but their was no way I was putting that on my finger.

"Put it on," Loki demanded. I shook my head, I didn't want it anywhere near me, was it some weird marriage proposal or just a ring? Loki was growing impatient, "Now, put it on now."

I knew what he could do, so I just decided to slip the ring on my finger. He laughed. "What?" I asked confused by his laughter. "Don't try escaping. The ring was enchanted. If you exit this hotel it will stop your heart." I glared at him, "Then I'll take it off." I took the ring and tried to slide it off, but it felt like it was stuck to my skin. "My sweet Josephine. The ring only works if the person wearing puts it on of free will, but it can only be taken off by the one who gave it to them. In your case me," Loki told me, proud that he won the small battle. "You tricked me!" I yelled at him. He suddenly became cold, "Watch your tone with me mortal or I'll just put you in your place tonight." And with that he slammed the door.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short second Chapter, I just wanted to update again quickly. Thanks for reading! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine Stark Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy the story!

Josephine Stark Pov

It had been a couple hours since Loki had left to "attend" to his business, as I was trapped inside of the hotel room. I pasted the time by watching the news, Loki at the gala was still playing on the big news channels. The only helpful thing about the tv was that most of the channels were in French, which hinted at where I was. Eventually I got bored watching tv, and as of now they weren't any food in the hotel. So I just decided to take a nap, a very long nap.

I woke up to find that I couldn't move my arms. My wrists were tied to the headboard behind me, damn that hurt.

"I see your awake," A voice said, of course it was Loki and I did not like being in this position. "What are you doing?" I asked as he walked closer. He chucked, "don't worry it's not what you think. If I was gonna do that I like to enjoy the fight you put up."

I still tried to get my hands free from the headboard. Once he reached the bedside Loki pulled up my top right before he could see my bra. I knew he could probably hear my breathing grow heavy. "Your mine now," he told me. I didn't argue, I knew it was pointless and I would just earn myself a slap. He reached down his palm and pressed on my stomach, "this is gonna hurt," he warned me.

The next thing I knew I was screaming and kicking, trying to get him off. It felt like his palm was burning through my skin. "What are you doing?" I kept asking him as he ignored. After about two minutes of pain he finally removed his hand. I looked down to see what seemed like a tattoo right above my belly button. It had a huge L in the center and then was surrounded by curly design.

Loki then cut the rope that ties my wrists. I immediately started to try to wipe it off with my hand but nothing happened. "It's my mark," I looked up to meet his green eyes. "Your what?" I asked. "My mark, it can't be removed. It just helps me keep track of my...well possessions," he explained. I felt completely disgusted, looked at the ground, and decided to just change the whole subject completely. "You haven't bought any food you know," I told him. He raised a eyebrow, "If you talk to me you must look at me," He then grabbed my face so I was facing him. "I will get you food soon." My stomach grumbled, he better get me food soon.

Tony Stark Pov

"The press is all over your sister's disappearance," Pepper told me on the phone, "The rumors are rehab or she ran off to some country in Easy Africa. Tony, the board wants to know where she is. I told them she was just doing some traveling, and now they want you to do a press conference confirming it." I sighed I did not have time for this, "Pepper you do, I trust and thank yo for not telling the board what's really going on." I then hung up and went to join the other avengers in the room.

"We've found Loki," Natasha announced, "He was spotted at a grocery store and we followed him to a hotel he's probably staying at."

"Then I believe we are ready to get your sister back, Stark," Thor bellowed. I just hoped she was alright and Loki hadn't done anything to her.

"Lets go," I said as I suited up.

Josephine Stark

I layed on the bed as far away as I could from Loki. Every now and then he would reach over grabbing my waist and I would do my best to pull away without upsetting him in way that would make him angry.

Suddenly he sat up from the bed. "What'd you do?" He yelled at me. "I didn't do anything," I said to him confused. He grabbed my neck and my air source was cut off, "I'm gonna ask you again what. Did. You. Do." "Can't..breath," I managed to choke out. He finally let go and got out of the bed putting his green cloak on.

The next thing that I saw was someone smashing Loki through the window. I recognized him from articles Tony left on his computer one time, Thor. Thor then jumped after Loki out of the room.

"Your alright!" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see the one person I've been dying to see, my brother. "Tony!" I screamed as I hugged him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you or...touch you?" He asked. I gritted my teeth, "I'm alright and he didn't. He just wanted leverage over you." It would be better if he didn't know the truth, I just wanted to protect him. "Alright let's get you back to the ship, we're gonna Loki up so he can never hurt you again," Tony said as he wrapped his arm around me and walked me out of Hell.

Authors Note: Story is far from over, it's at least probably gonna be 20 chapters. Please review! It can be positive or negative. Reviews=faster and longer chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine Stark Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my oc. Thanks for reading and please review!

Josephine Stark Pov

A couple seconds after a walked out of the hotel room I felt a massive pain in my chest. Automatically I crossed my arms and clutched my chest as I felt like my heart was being ripped out. "Josephine? Josie? Josephine!" Tony said as he helped me to the ground, "what's wrong? What's happening?"

Almost everything was a blur, the pain was to much to explain. My heart felt like it was Beating a million times a minute. "What's wrong?" I heard someone say as another person came to my side. By the red, white, and blue I was guessing it was Captain America, when my dad was alive I've heard stories about him. "I don't know, she just started clutching her chest," I heard Tony say, "Thor, need your help over here!" I closed my eyes just wishing and praying for everything to stop. "It's the ring," a voice that I assumed was Thor said. How could I be so stupid to forget the ring? I felt Tony's hands try to pull the ring off, "It's not coming off, what do I do Thor?" "Only the one who gave to her can take it off. Loki, my brother, if you do not take the ring off i swear by Odin you will rot in prison." Even with my eyes closed I knew Loki's hands. They were soft and smooth, but long. I could feel him slip off the ring with ease. And at the point the pain stopped I guess my body thought it would be a good time to pass out, ands that what I did.

Tony Stark Pov

I walked to where we were keeping Loki, I liked to call it the class prison. Thor was already their talking to him. "Stark this is a family matter," Thor told me. I rolled my eyes, I had been so worried about my sister that my sarcastic level had completely been drained, "It became my family matter when your brother kidnaped my only family," I snapped back. "Oh well I found your sister quite fascinating," Loki told me while licking his lips, which just made my blood boil. "My Brother, if all father hears about this you know that rape is punished by death on Asgard, thought I'm sure he would show you Mercy," Thor told him. That's when I truly snapped, realizing Josephine had lied. "You raped her?" I almost asked, but it was more like I was telling myself. Thor turned to me, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew my friend." I walked up to the glass cage Loki was in to meet his eyes, "If you ever touch her again, you won't have to deal with your brother, you won't have to deal with me, your gonna have to deal with Ironman." I started to walk away when Loki said something, "You think you pathetic mortals can beat me. Your sister put up a fight and just like her you will lose." I took a deep breath and kept walking, he wasn't what I had to worry about right now, Josephine was. I wish I knew how hurt she was from this because i knew what was the most important thing to her.

*Flashback starts*

When Josephine was 13 our parents had been dead for a couple years, and I was her guardian. It was the anniversary of their death. I had the whole apartment filled with people that, well I had payed for their entertainment. I had my tongue down a girls throats when Josephine came out and screamed, "Tony I'm trying to do my homework. Your music is too loud and so are your friends I can hear everything their saying." I had just laughed it off, I was drunk, "Josephine go to your room, or you not gonna like what you see your brother do to these girls." She had a disgusted look, "Unlike you I'm gonna stay a virgin till I get married, so I don't end up like with a pig like you." Then she went and slammed her door.

*Flashback ends*

I walked to the small medical center we had on the aircraft. "How is she?" I asked Bruce. "She'll wake up soon Tony, I promise," he told me. "Do you mind if I have-" "of course," he answers knowing what I was asking.

I sat by Josephine until she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and I touched her shoulder. Which I immediately regretted because she flinched and was so scared. "Hey it's just me, your big brother." I told her. "Where am I?" She asked her beautiful green eyes looking up at me. "Your just In Shields Medical wing, you just passed out that's all. But I promise you no ones gonna hurt you or touch you again." She bit her lip at the words touch you, "How'd you-" "It doesn't matter, you know you can tell me anything," I told her.

She burst out into tears, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what you would have thought about me, I was humiliated," I wrapped my around her, "You could kill a hundred people and my opinion wouldn't change if you. Loki is the one who should be embarrassed and ashamed not you, you didn't do anything wrong." At moments like these I wish our parents were here to help her, I was never the best guardian.

"Do you think they have a room for me here? I really want to get out of the hospital wing," she told me. I nodded, "where ever I am theirs always a room for you, are you sure your gonna be ok? I can stay with you if you want," I told her. She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Josephine Stark Pov

The room I got was small, but it was a hundred times better then the medical wing, which freaked me out. I laid on the bed, I didn't expect to sleep much tonight. I might have been free but my kidnapper was literally sleeping under my room. Well that's what happens when you get stuck on a aircraft. My heart broke that Tony found out the truth, I wanted to the keep the promise I made to him a long time ago, but I doubt he even remembers it.

"At least your awake," I quickly turned to see Loki and I quickly sit up. I open my mouth to scream, by the grabs my throat, "please remember your brother is sleeping down the hall and I have no problem eliminating him." He let go of my neck and I closed my mouth. "But the cameras, they'll know your gone and come save me," I said to him, but mostly to myself. "I froze them, and might I add I'm in a very cranky mood tonight. You see I've hit a little hiccup in my plan for, well world domination. So, I hope you like it rough."

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and please review your honest opinion! I just need constructive feedback for the next chapter, it can be positive or negative! Enjoy the rest of your day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Josephine Stark Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately but I've been sick, and missed 3 1/2 days of school, embarrassed myself immensely with coughing and how my voice sounds, so I promise more chapters soon! Enjoy! :)

Josephine Stark Pov

I woke up naked, luckily no one disturbed me this morning. I looked at the time, 8:45. Oh crap, I was suppose to be at breakfast in the cafeteria with Tony at 8:00, oops.

I quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans. As I combed out my light brown hair and put it up in a low pony. That's when I noticed the strange little bruises covering my neck, I can't believe Loki left those.

It was nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. I was lucky Pepper made Tony bring a box of my things, clothes and makeup. Pepper never let me down.

I put on the concealer and blend it to perfection if I do say so myself, no one would notice a thing.

I walked out to the small cafeteria they had on the aircraft. I felt out of place being surrounded by agents, and people starring at me. Tony wasn't anywhere to be found, I felt bad that I stood him up. I just sat at a empty table in the corner of the room.

"Hi there, Josephine is it?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see a woman with a flop of red head, I already didn't like the vibe she was giving me. "Yes, it is," I reply back, "I should probably g-" "No, stay! I insist, I'm Natasha," she tells me.

I stuck a piece of dry toast in my mouth, it's like she trapped me at the table. "So how are you healing up?" She asked. "I'm fine," I say coldly.

Natasha looked at me as she drank her coffee, and I mean looked straight through me. "I always knew it was a trend to wear a lot of makeup, but since when did people start covering their neck in it?" Damn it, "I've gotta go," I tell her urgently, I bet she just enjoyed seeing me squirm.

Tony Stark Pov

Josephine didn't show up at eight, so I figured she just slept in. Out of anyone she deserved it.

I sat around with Bruce, Steve also known Mr I'm perfect, Thor, and we waiting on Natasha. "Sorry I'm a late," Natasha apologized as she walked in, "I got caught up...at breakfast."

"So what's the plan now?" I ask her.

"The plan is to figure out Loki's plan, and stop it," Natasha stated, "That means no lose ends, either your onboard or you get off the aircraft." She looked me straight in the eye.

"Are having trust issues now Romanoff?" I teased annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes, "Not with you specifically." She better be careful before taking her next step.

Roger chimed in, "Your heading into dangerous territory Ma'am."

"Then Stark why don't we take this conversation outside?" She said with her lips pursed. I agreed and walked outside the room with her. "You can question me all you want but you don't talk to my sister, at all."

"Tony I'm not saying your sister is on his side. I'm just saying he could be manipulating her, like he did to Clint. I saw her this morning with pounds of makeup on," she explained to me.

I rolled my eyes, "So you think she's under Loki's control cause she likes to look pretty?"

"Why would she need to wear makeup in front of a plane filled with spies she doesn't know, especially on her neck," she told me.

"I don't know, maybe she has a secret crush on Captain America or something!" I exclaimed, I didn't like

Her accusing my sister of things.

"She hiding lovebites Tony, from Loki," she told me a more softness in her voice.

"Hickies? That's ridiculous she didn't have any last night in the hospital," I explained to Natasha.

"I'm saying she got them last night, Tony, he came to see her last night."

"She would have told me," I responded, "and he couldn't get out, plus the cameras have him in his cell all last night."

"She could've let him out," she suggested to my horror, "She could have looped the cameras, she's a Stark, technology might as well be her second name."

I was done with this conversation, "First of all she's not even into engineering and building things like I am. Second of all I know her and she wouldn't do that. And third of all She wants to stay as far away from Loki as possible." I then turned around and walked back into the room.

Josephine Stark Pov

It had been a pretty uneventful day besides breakfast, I just wanted to get back to New York. The aircraft was definitely not the place I wanted to be.

At least their showers were decent, especially considering it was on a plane.

The hot water hitting my back felt so good and relaxing. It made me completely forget about breakfast this morning. "Someone doesn't trust you," a voice almost sang.

I looked out my shower curtain to see Loki. "What are you doing here?" I asked angrily hiding behind the shower curtain.

Loki cleared his throat, "Well I was gonna be a perfect gentlemen and wait outside in your bedroom for you but-"

"Yeah cause that sounds like a perfect gentlemen," I interrupt.

"Don't interrupt me, or might just have to pull that shower curtain down," he warned, "Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they put a camera in your bedroom top left hand corner."

"Why?" I ask dumbfounded, did not trust me? Did Tony not trust me?

"They must think I'm controlling you like nice agent Barton," Loki told me.

"Why aren't you? Controlling me that is. Nice way to get what you want with no fights," I questioned him.

"Who said I didn't like a fight?" He said back mysteriously, "Who's says I don't want to see the real you?"

"You left marks on from last night, that one redhead is suspicious now," I told him.

"Well I'll take care of her if that's what you want," Loki offered.

"What! Don't take care of anyone for me, you shouldn't be taking care of anyone period."

"Do you not crave my touch? Do you not like the warmth of my skin against yours? Many people find that enjoyable" He questioned me.

"No I don't, you forced yourself on me and now your trying to rule the Earth!" I screamed at him almost forgetting I was on the aircraft, at least the shower took some noise away.

He seemed mad now, "I'm doing what have to do, and you'll stand by my side at the end whether it's by choice or by force. I'll rip the heart of your brother out right in front of you, and then I'll be the only one you have left to turn too."

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, "I think it's time to return to your cell."

I got out of the shower and saw him leaning against the sink. "I don't think I'm leaving till I get what I want," he said confidently.

He then grabbed for my towel but I lunged and ran out the bathroom door, in the most unsuspicious way possible. I knew he couldn't come out to the room with the cameras out and I knew I was gonna pay for that later.

I looked into the bathroom as I changed, he was gone, good. Hopefully it was a girl watching the cameras today, I still didn't understand why they installed them.

After Loki's visits it had felt like a long day, so I got into bed. I could tell this was gonna be the first peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Have a good night! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Josephine Stark Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel the only thing I own is my OC. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)

Tony Stark Pov

"What do you mean you put cameras in my sister's room?" I yelled at Fury.

"It was simply a precaution, to see if she was loyal to Loki," he explained to me in his Authoritative director voice.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose, I could feel a massive headache coming on, "I want them out, now."

"I'm not really sure that's the best decision Stark," Fury stated, but I wasn't backing down on this one.

"No cameras, or I'm out, say goodbye to ironman," I told him, I really hoped he thought I was crazy enough to leave and didn't catch my bluff.

"Alright no cameras, I'll have them taken out immediately, but unless you want her to have any idea their were cameras I suggest you get her out of her room," he said to me before he left.

I went to her room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer. Each door had a electronic identification so only you could get into your dorm, I guess you could call it. But with a little of my tinkering I'm sure I could override hers, and I could.

"Josephine?" I asked as I entered the room. She was fast asleep in her bed. I remember when I first found out about her, my had told me my half sister was coming to live with us. I thought my mom would hate her, since she wasn't hers and she was the result of my dad breaking his marriage vows. But my mom treated her like she was her own.

"I was actually enjoying my sleep till you came in," I looked down to see Josephine awake.

I laughed, "Sorry kiddo, but let's go grab something to eat." She pouted not wanting to get up. "Josie you owe me one since you did ditch me for breakfast yesterday. I waited a whole forty-five minutes," I reminded her while smirking. Josephine groaned but agreed to get up.

We walked down the hallway to the cafeteria in silence, something very unusual for us. Usually we would laughing and talking about so many different things, she just seemed different now. The old Josephine was in her somewhere, I hope.

"So what do you think of the ship?" I asked trying to start a conversation as I cut into my pancakes.

She paused and bit her lip, "It's been fine." Did she really think I was taking that crap? "You bit your lip, you always bite your lip when your lying," I told her". She bit her lip again not knowing what to say.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" A voice said, I turned to see my favorite Russian assassin, and yes she was my favorite cause she was the only Russian assassin or assiassin I knew.

"Natasha nows not a really good time," I tried to explain to her.

"Did something happen?" Josephine asked her. Natasha ignored me and turned to Josephine, "Everything's fine, but I need your help."

"With what?" Josephine asks curiously. Natasha gave hers encouraging smile, "I just need you to stand by me while I'm questioning Loki, he refuses to speak unless your in his presence."

"Absolutely not," I state jumping in, "their is no way she's going anywhere near Loki, I'm not letting Shield use her like that." Their was no way I was backing down from this.

"I wanna help," Josephine said. I turned to look at her shocked, "Josie you don't have to do this," I tried to tell her, but it was more like I didn't want her to do this. I was not letting her step in front of the man who touched her in ways no one should have without her permission.

She turned to me, "I wanna help Shield, all I have to is stand their stand by Natasha." I grabbed the bridge of my nose, "I still don't think it's a good idea, what if he guys out?"

"Tony, I promise he can't get out, but we need her help," Natasha said to me, "We've known each other for awhile now, you trusted me as your assistant and I was their. Now you know what I really do, so trust me with your sister." I still didn't think this was a good idea, but their was no stopping Josie once she wanted to do something.

Josephine Stark Pov

Right before Natasha and I went into the room with Loki she grabbed me arm, "I'll keep you safe I promise." I nodded my head, the only reason I came was to see Loki, to see him in a cage for once.

I walked in I saw Loki smirking in a big class cage, almost like he was a fish in a fish bowl.

"Just stay next to me and don't say anything," Natasha whispered to me.

"I see you brought her," Loki stated.

Natasha cleared her throat and changed the subject, "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

Loki just smirked back, "I would say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Natasha asked.

"Oh. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha replied back sharply, "Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

Loki raised a eyebrow in interest, "Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I, uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call," Natasha said to Loki

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked back.

"Not let you out." I'm not sure if she was saying it to Loki or to reassure me.

Loki smiled, "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was," Natasha admitted to him.

"And what are you now?"

Natasha scoffed, "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

Loki looked her straight in the eye, "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?" Natasha looked like she was about to lose her cool.

"Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's GUSHING red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!... I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you!" Loki's words felt like they were cutting through my heart, how could someone be such a monster?

Loki snarled, "Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!"

Natasha turned away and looked like she started crying, "You're a monster!"

Loki laughed, "Oh no, you brought the monster."

Natasha quickly regained her composure, was the crying just a act? "So, Banner... that's your play."

Loki looked at her confused, "..What?"

Natasha went on the intercom, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well," she turned back to Loki, "Thank you... for your cooperation."

She then turned to me, "I will be right back. I just need to make sure someone's secure, then I will come back to ask him more questions. Are you ok with staying or do you I want to walk with me?"

"I'll be fine," I told her, not wanting to seem like a baby, but in reality I was anything but fine.

After she was out of the room Loki started talking to me, "You look stunning today Josephine Stark."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just wearing a t-shirt and we're not talking unless Natasha is here."

He smirked at me, "as you wish."

Suddenly the plane started shake and then their were a few explosions. I hit the ground hard and dust surrounded the room. The ceiling above the room we were in was blown.

I felt a huge pain in my leg. Once the dust cleared I looked to see a piece of the ceiling on top my leg. The blood was covering my jeans and gradually the floor.

"That looks like it hurts," I looked up to meet Loki's eyes. "You did this!" I screamed. "Not me directly, but Agent Barton is loyal. Your brother will have a worse fate then you." I hoped Tony was alright.

I was on the ground for a good amount of time, my leg being crushed, before the doors opened to the glass cage. "No,no,no,no," I whispered to myself as I tried to remove the piece of ceiling off my leg. The doors were opened, and Loki walked out. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shhhhhhhh," Loki told me as he walked closer to me. Once he got to me he removed a piece of hair from my face, "it's alright,"

He then used his magic to lift up the piece of debris off my leg. "I can't heal you completely but I can help make the pain go away." Loki rested his hand on my leg and did his magic.

"Brother get away from her!" I looked to see Thor. Loki walked in front of the cage doors, "I was only helping her brother." Thor then charged at Loki, but Thor went right through him. "It's amazing how you always fall for that brother," Loki said laughing. He then pushed some buttons sending the glass cage with Thor flying.

"He's your brother!" I yelled at him. Loki laughed, "I'm sure if given the chance you would do that to your brother too."

Authors note: Thanks for reading and please take time to review! :) have a good night!


	7. Chapter 7

Josephine Stark Chapter 7

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy & please review! Review=faster chapters, they just really help me make the next chapter better if I have feedback!

Josephine Stark Pov

The nurse bandaged up my leg, good as new now right? "I should have never let you go," Tony mumbled to himself. I sighed, "No one knew their was gonna be explosions so don't be so hard on yourself. Or Natasha, she just got her best friend back."

"How are you?" I asked him, I feel like he hasn't talked to me lately. Tony started laughing, "Your worried about how I am? Don't be, your the one I need to worry about." Their he goes again, treating me like I couldn't take care of myself.

"When is this gonna end? When are we gonna go home?" I asked him.

"Well right now Thor is somewhere, since he was dropped out of the sky. Bruce is somewhere, maybe still in Hulk form. But other then that we still have all our teammates unless they were brainwashed," he laughed, "We'll get through this Josie, I promise. Right now we just have to wait for Loki to make his move."

"Do you think they'll let me go back to my room now?" I asked him, I really just wanted to be by myself.

Tony smiled, "I think I can pull a few strings." He talked to the nurse until she agreed to let me go and rest in my room. I knew Tony was trying to act like everything was gonna be ok but I could see he was worried about Pepper.

Once I got to my room I ran to the bed to lay down, it felt good.

"I have to go see Fury. Are you good being alone?" Tony asked me. I nodded, I just hope I would be alone the whole time.

"I see they took out the cameras." I looked around the room until my eyes found him in the corner of the room, how long had he been their? And why would they take out the cameras!

I quickly sat up from the bed, getting ready to run out of the room, if my leg aloud it.

"Don't try to leave," he told me, "Your still healing and you'll only make it worse after I catch you."

He was right, as much as I hated to admit it. I diverted my eyes away from him. Suddenly, Loki was by my side and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "It's about to happen," he warned me, "Come with me, you'll be by my side after I win."

"And if I chose not to go with you?" I asked Loki. He chuckled, "Either you'll end up by my side, even if it means I have to hold a knife to your brothers throats for the rest of your life."

"I figured you would just drag me to your side. It's not like you haven't done it before," I said to him looking straight in his eyes. Then I saw something, the tiniest hint of regret in his eyes. I took a deep breath, "I saw a different side of you, after the explosions. Tell me that's not the last I'm going to see it."

"I simply healed you a little because I want you in one piece when you become my queen," he explained.

I shook my head, "I don't believe that. I felt something, and I know you want to be good. If you just give yourself a chance," he didn't say anything so I continued, "Look, your not the only one who's living in your brothers shadow. All my life if lived in Tony's shadow and I hate it."

"Then I'll kill him for you. You don't need him," Loki said to me, he was so missing the point.

"As much as I hate living in his shadow, I love him. Just as much as you love Thor, even if you don't want to admit it," I said to him.

"Everyone sees me as a monster, I am one," he told me, almost like he was in pain.

"You don't have to be!" I exclaimed, "You can change, I'll help you."

"You won't, I know you won't. After all the things I did to you, you must see me as the monster too," Loki insisted.

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive yourself."

"Give up your goal of taking over the Earth, please," I begged him.

"I can't, I'm too far into this, I want to rule this Earth."

I sighed, "You don't need to."

He started to walk away, and I thought he would leave, but then he turned around and climbed into the other side of the bed.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Tell me about the pain you feeling living in you brother shadow, because I feel it too, everyday."

•••

I woke up to Tony screaming, at some point I guess I feel asleep. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up to see Tony in his armor pointing his hand at me. At first I was freaking out, then I realized who he was pointing at.

I looked to see Loki, he didn't look scared at all, if anything he looked rather confident.

"Tony, don't," I told him. He turned to me shocked, "Josephine, I need you to stay out of this."

"He's not what you think he is," I tried to tell him.

Tony didn't let his guard down, "Josephine he's getting in your head, remember how he kidnapped you and how hurt you."

"I think it's time for me to leave," Loki said. He gave me a look before he disappeared.

"Why did you have to do that!" I screamed at Tony.

H grabbed the bridge of his nose, "Because your 18! You don't understand how dangerous he is. As soon as we get to New York I'm putting you under my security team, Loki is not going anywhere near you."

Natasha poked her head in the room, oblivious from what was happening,

"Tony I need to talk to you outside quickly, now."

He left the room, "I'll be back in a minute."

I let me body fall on the bed in anger, but when my head hit the pillow I felt something. I looked to the doorway making sure Tony wasn't their and then quickly grabbed what was under my pillow.

It was a piece of paper, and when I unfolded it a ring fell out. I read the letter: Dearest Josephine, I've know I've made mistakes, and I want to make It up to you. But I cannot give up the Earth, I need to rule it to free myself of my brother's shadow. Whether I win or lose, I will come back to you, no matter what. You let me set myself free to you. The ring, I promise you it will not hurt you this time. As long as you wear it, I will always be able to find you. But I will tell you only the person who gave it To you can take it off. So this time I beg of you, wear it, so I can find you even when I can't find myself. Sincerely yours, Loki Laufeyson.

I picked up the ring, it was hard to trust after he almost killed me the first time. The ring had a gold band and the gem was a emerald. I closed my eyes and slipped it on, I hope he was telling the truth.

As I heard the door open I quickly slipped the piece of paper under the pillow.

Both Natasha and Tony came into the room. Natasha cleared her throat, "Shield thinks it's best if we move you know to a secure location with a fight on the rise."

"What?" I asked shocked.

Tony looked at me, "you'll be with Pepper and you'll be safe.

I turned to Natasha ignoring Tony, "I can talk to Loki, he might listen to me."

Natasha cocked her head interested, "Like convince him to stop?"

I nodded, "he trusts me."

Natasha smiled, "Alright I'm gonna tell director Fury plan A, Josephine if you can convince him to stop a lot of lives could be saved." She then left to go talk to Fury.

Tony looked at me and shook his head before leaving to follow Natasha.

Tony Stark Pov

Their was no way my sister was gonna talk to Loki, again. The first time ended badly enough. What I generally didn't understand was how she just let him sleep in her bed, or why he was their in her room in the first place!

"Natasha, their is no way your taking her anywhere," I told her, and I wasn't backing down this time.

"Tony, your sister is strong, just let her go. She's 18," Natasha tried to reason with me, "You can't stop her Tony, so you might as well support her.

I was already irritated, so I just decided to go to Josie, I was gonna regret this a lot.

"Josie, we need to talk," I said as I walked into her room, damn when were we gonna get off this plane.

"Tony I don't think we do," Josephine told me, ouch.

"Look Josie, I'm sorry I should have listened to you," I told her, I then leaned in for a hug. "It's ok Tony, I forgive you," she told me, this was gonna hurt me even more then I thought it would.

Well I was still leaning in for the hug I slipped the needle out of my sleeve, and stuck into her back quickly.

At first I can tell she didn't notice, but she realized it. "What did you do," she said slowly as the drug overtook her. I took a deep breath, "I did what I had to do to protect my little sister." I then caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Authors Note: reviews=faster chapters! The next chapter is just waiting to be posted! :) please

Take it easy on me, my editor is sick and I had homecoming last night, it was so lit.


	8. Chapter 8

Josephine Stark Chapter 8

Authors Note: I do not own anything from marvel. The only thing I own is my oc. Btw the way just to let you guys know this story is at least gonna be 20 chapters, I'm so excited, I enjoy writing this so much!

Josephine Stark Pov

I woke up in a airplane seat, yeah not the best feeling. I had a massive headache coming on, and to wake up in Tony's private airplane made it worse.

"How are you feeling?" I turned to see Pepper in the plane across from me. I could tell she had been biting her nails, she always does that when she's nervous. She usually nervous when Tony is about to do something stupid, so pretty much all the time.

"Where are we?" I asked confused. She took my hand, "Your fine, were just in the Stark jet in the air. Tony just wanted you to be away from the fight, it's already started."

I could feel my headache getting worse, "So he drugged me!"

Pepper sighed, "Look Josephine, he told me about Loki. He's not the one for you. Theirs tons of guys who would love to take you out Josephine. What about Daniel Fink, as in the next CEO of Fink industries."

I laughed, "Daniel Fink isn't even on my radar, Pepper." Then I froze, feeling a shiver going up my spine, "What do you mean the battle already started?"

"Tony's fine, at the moment, it started a while ago, you were asleep," Pepper explained to me.

I shook my head, "I'm gonna use the bathroom." I knew Tony was just trying to be a big brother, but he was really getting on my nerves.

Once I got to the bathroom I just leaned against the wall, I could hear Pepper blaring the tv on the airplane with the New York fight on the news.

I stared at the ring, it was beautiful. I had never felt like this before, maybe because only stuck up billionaires ever threw themselves at me. But Loki, he was different. I saw pain, but I saw a man in the monster I once thought he was.

I started to cry, what was I doing? I didn't want him to attack New York, but I didn't want him to lose either, what would the punishment on Asgard mean? But what kind of sister was I if I didn't wish for my brother to win?

Suddenly I felt someone wipe my eyes. "Don't cry."

I turned to see Loki, and I reached up and hugged him in the small bathroom of the plane.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He sighed, his eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow, "I can only stay for a moment, the fight is lost, they will come for me. But I promise you I will find a way to you, so we can find each other."

I shook my head, "Please don't make promises you can't keep, because it's gonna hurt that much more when you don't come back." Tears were spilling don't my cheek now.

He wiped them once again, "I promise you Josephine Stark, I will come back. I will have a trial on Asgard, I'll do whatever I can to find a way back to you." Loki glanced at the ring, "Thank you, for trusting me."

He leaned into to kiss me, but I pulled away. I looked in his green eyes, "I'm sorry, but I still need time after what happened."

His eyes seemed to fill with regret, which it hurt me to cause him pain. "I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate," he told me while stroking my hair.

"The man who did that to me was a different person, not you. Now go," I told him, "but please come back, you can't not come back after all this."

Loki then kissed my hand slowly before he disappeared again. I felt my heart break in two, was he ever gonna come back?

After I pulled myself together I walked out of the bathroom plane and then sat across from Pepper. She was in hysterics, "They won!" She was exclaiming while tears were flowing down her face, all I could do was force a soft smile.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short Chapter! I promise a longer one Thursday night if I could get some feedback on this story! Reviews really help me improve my work.


	9. Chapter 9

Josephine Stark Chapter 9

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I really want this story to be a long one, at least 20 chapters. Tbh honest I miss Taylor and Tom :( but Taylor is like a black widow, but still she better get some good songs out of Tom, I know I would ;)

Tony Stark Pov

*3 months since battle of New York*

Pepper ran in frantically again, I was gonna need another cup of coffee. "Is this about Josephine?" I asked already knowing the answer. She nodded.

"Tony this is becoming a big problem, so I just need you to sit down and listen to me," Pepper gave me the look, so I listened to her and sat down. She cleared her throat, "First when she gets back she defers from college for a year! She had it planned out since she was 5 that she wanted to go to NYU, even though we suggested other more prestiges colleges."

I sighed, "Pepper I'm sure it's fine, I thought it would be good for her to take some time off anyone before the incident ever happened." I debated between adding sugar to my coffee, I felt like drinking it black.

Pepper raised her eyebrows, "Also lets not forget the fact the Stark security cameras have caught her coming in at three in the morning several times!"

I rolled my eyes, "So she likes to have a little fun, I was worse at her age."

Pepper was annoyed with me now, I could tell, "Ok Tony, guess what lovely call I received this morning?"

"If it's the police I was always able to bribe them to drop my charges, whatever Josephine did I'm sure I can get them to drop them," I told her.

"Tony, the call wasn't from the police. It was Vanity Affair," Pepper explained to me.

I faked a gasp, "Oh no! How dare Vanity Affair call!"

Pepper sighed, "Tony, they called to confirm Josephine's nude shoot this morning for a spread in their September issue."

This got my attention, "A nude shoot?"

Pepper nodded, "I believe the spread will be called free the nipple." Josephine was never the type of kid to do stuff like this, she was always good and mature and conservative.

I grabbed my coat, "Can Happy drive? And more importantly will you come with me?"

Josephine Stark Pov

I lingered in hair and makeup, this felt good. Doing stuff like this made me feel in control, and who didn't want to be in Vanity Affair? Especially in the coveted September issue.

The makeup artist put bronze eyeshadow on, which brought out my green eyes. They also put light pink lipstick on me, which gave me a soft look. The hairstylist, Miles, put my Hair in the most perfect messy bun, I felt pretty.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stark, you have visitors here? Would you like me to let them in," the artistic director of the shoot asked me.

I knew it was probably Pepper lecturing me, at least if I let her talk to me now she can't yell at me in front of all these people. "You can let her

in," I told him.

The door opened to reveal Pepper, and Tony, that I was not expecting.

Their was a little bit of a awkward pause before Tony asked, "Josie what are you doing? This isn't you and you know it."

I rolled my eyes, he didn't get it, he just didn't get it. "It's called having fun, can I remind you of your playgirl cover?" I said to him.

Tony covered his face and turned to Pepper for support.

Pepper looked flustered, "Josephine, just think about how your body, your naked body will be documented for everyone to see."

"It won't be completely naked, the only private thing you can see are my boobs," I explained to them. Pepper looked like she was going to faint.

Tony looked at me, "Josephine is this about him?" I glared at him, I didn't even want to bring him up, "Tony, don't. And this isn't about him, it's about me."

I could tell he was about to grab the bridge of his nose out of frustration, "Josephine I know what had happened was hard, we can-"

"Its called rape Tony, you can say it," I snapped back.

Pepper chimed in, "I think I know what Tony trying to say, he just wants you to feel better. There is some of the greatest therapist living in New York, we can contact one and you can talk it out."

I was annoyed now, did they really think I need a therapist, "No offense Pepper but the only thing you know about Tony is what's in his pants."

Pepper blushed and Tony face went white. "Ok, Josephine you can snap at me all you want but theirs no need to be rude to Pepper, I'm just telling you you don't have to do this shoot. I'm sure Vanity Affair would even change it if you want to do a photo shoot so badly, but doing a nude shoot is a mistake."

I shook my head, "No I want to do this one, and I'm a Stark, making big mistakes is in my blood." I then walked out to start my photo shoot, leaving them in the dressing room.

•••

The shoot felt great, like really great. The whole time I felt adrenaline pumping through my body as the flash went off from the camera.

I didn't feel like going home, especially after the Pepper and Tony scene. So I just decided to go to the cafe down the street. It was always packed, but they had their best coffee and macaroons.

I sat down at the table outside, usually I would bring Tony here and we would catch up, it was a dead spot for the paparazzi.

As I sat down down at the table a girl came up to me and asked, "Can I sit here? I just really need to finish my college paper."

I nodded, "Of course." Part of me wished I didn't defer from college, the experience seemed cool.

"You ok?" The girl asked me. I looked up realizing I spilled my coffee lost in thought, "Yeah I am, sorry for all the mess."

She laughed, "Its fine, what's your name?"

"Josephine," I said purposely leaving off my last name. She reached out her hand, "I'm just gonna call you JoJo. And I'm Riri, Riri Williams."

"Nice to meet you Riri, so what are you majoring in?" I asked her.

"Mechanical engineering, but I want to do chemical to. I just want to make a difference with machines, you know?" She told me.

"You sound like my brother," I admitted to her.

She cocked her head, "By your Tone I guess you and your brother aren't in the best place?"

I nodded, "He can a little overprotective, but he's a engineer too, he wants to design a better future."

"You know what I think? You need a good time, have you ever been to the clubs down west?" She asked me. I shook my head, that was really never my scene. She smirked, "Well then allow me to be your escort to the greatest night you'll ever have." Riri then grabbed my hand and dragged me to her place to change, this was gonna be a long night.

•••

The music was pounding and the lights were so bright, I can't believe I hadn't been to one of these things. Riri had put me in a short strapless black dress that made me feel stunning, at all the galas I went to I could never wear anything like this. I was screaming and dancing with the crowd, I loved it.

Riri was totally jamming to every song like a pro, she wore a stunning gold jumpsuit to fit her perfectly. I had to take her to meet Tony sometime, they had so much in common.

After a couple of hours Riri came to me and said, "I'm gonna take off now, big test tomorrow, do you wanna come? But feel free to stay, this place just is lit right now.

I shook my head, "I think I'll hang around for awhile, but I'll make sure to bring you back your dress," I reassured her.

Riri shook her head, "Keep it, my gift to you, plus it looks way better on you then it ever looked on me." I laughed, "Thanks Riri."

"We'll catch you later JoJo," she said before she left, damn I loved that girl, she knew how to have a good time, but she was also knew what she wanted to do with her life. I felt the tiniest bit of jealous inside of me. For the rest of the night I just hoped I stayed out of trouble, but never say never.

Authors Note: the next chapter might be the tiniest bit emotional, it still takes place in the club. Have a good weekend! Btw if you want to listen to a good song I highly suggest "Citizens Cope- Son's gonna rise again" it's so good, I just heard it.


	10. Chapter 10

Josephine Stark Chapter 10

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. This is like a part from the last chapter basically, enjoy!

Josephine's Pov

It had been a whole hour and this music has gone down a bit, it was still pumping loud. I felt people grinding but I didn't care, I was like on a high and I couldn't come down.

Suddenly I cute guy tugged on my arm like he wanted to take me somewhere, and then he grasped my hand in his and half- dragged somewhere. The guy was blond, he had beachy feel to him.

"You seem like your having fun in their, so you want to have even more fun?" He asked. I had no idea what he was talking about so I just nodded. I looked around to see that we were in the back of a alley.

The blonde guy had a couple of friends with him. He then took a orange bottle of his pocket, "Want some? They'll make you feel alive."

I knew I shouldn't have took one, but I hadn't felt alive since three months ago. I took in my hand and swallowed then swallowed it.

I thought we were done here, but then the guy leaned and kissed. I pulled away and shook my head, "I'm sorry but theirs somebody I'm with."

He cocked his head, "Well I didn't see anybody with you." He then leaned back in, but I continued to push him away. One of friends grabbed my left arm as a pushed against a brick wall. Suddenly I wasn't in back sketchy alley. I was in a hotel, their was a tall man with green eyes and he was ripping my shirt off. He was a man I didn't know anymore. I was fighting back when I was in the hotel. But now that I think about it what was the point, did it ever change the outcome?

So now that I was in the alley I stopped, I just stopped. I was tired of fighting, I was tired of trying to be strong only to be thrown down every time. I just slumped against the wall as they touched me, trying to get the zipper to my dress down, both my arms were being grabbed.

Suddenly my left arm was free, the guy who was holding it was flung against a wall. Then the other arm was free too after another guy was thrown into a dumpster. The guy who was kissing paused and looked around confused, I was confused too.

"Now you can either leave or end up like your friends," I a voice said, I knew that voice, too well. The blonde guy ran as fast he could out of the alley and down the street.

I was still slumped against the wall when someone put a hand around me and helped me up, it was Loki.

"I promised you I would always find you," he said to me, "I can't stay very long, only a few days before they realize my cell is empty, I cast a spell that should be powerful enough to conceal my disappearance. But for now I have a room in a hotel downtown, I can clean you up their." Loki was walking to his car, but I stopped.

"I'm not going with you," I told him.

"What? Josephine your a mess, and I'll take care of you, I'll heal the scratches for you," he said to me.

"You left for three months, with out a single word."

"I was put in a Asgardian cell by my father, with the highest security. I had to work up the strength of my magic," he explained to me.

"I'm not saying it was your fault you didn't come to see me, but I'm saying you left for three months I'm not the same person I was three months ago," I said to him while looking straight in his eyes.

"Josephine, I just found you In this place, alone and three pathetic mortals were taking advantage of you."

"Like you took advantage of me?" Their was a long pause of silence, "I'm gonna go now, to my home."

"Josephine, at least let me take you," he pleaded, "I never beg but I'll beg for you."

I shook, "not tonight Loki, I'll walk." As I turned my back and started to walk Loki grabbed my hand and everything disappeared and I realized I was in my room at the tower.

I looked I Loki, "I told I wanted to walk home." Loki looked at me, "And I didn't want to let you walk home after tonight."

He tried to hold my hand, "Josephine this isn't you, you don't do stupid stuf like this."

"Go Loki, please," I begged him.

Loki hesitated, but he saw a piece of paper on my desk on wrote something down, "If you want to see me I'll be their." He then disappeared.

I changed into some sweats and then went out to the kitchen to get something to eat, Tony was their.

"You finally came home, I waited up for," He said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "but I'm fine."

I when to the microwave to heat up leftover pizza. "Are you ever gonna tell me why you've been acting so different?" He asked.

I turned around to face him, "Tony I need to tell you something."

He raised his eyebrows signaling for me to continue. I took a deep breath as i got ready to say it, "I want a suit, a iron suit."

Authors Note: have a good rest of the day! :) I love all my readers! I honestly have like so many ideas and I'm so ready I just want to publish all the chapters now.


	11. Chapter 11

Josephine Stark Chapter 11

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I can't believe I'm on the 11th chapter already. Song of the day- Phresh off the runway by Rihanna, listen to the clean version it sound a lot cooler then the original. I hope you enjoy the Chapter & New Pov ;)

Loki' Pov

The rain provided a peaceful background noise as I sat on the bed in the hotel trying to figure out how to the stupid screen thing that played pictures, stupid mortal invention. It ended with me throwing the control at the wall, I hoped no one noticed the big thud it made when it hit it.

"You do realize it's just a simple device with buttons, even I could figure it out," a voice said. I looked up to see the enchantress, she was dressed in her usually green and her blonde hair was done perfectly.

"Amora, what do I owe this pleasure too," I asked making sure my voice was laced with venom.

"We had a deal," she stated clearly.

I sighed, "The deal was off when we lost."

The enchantress raised her eyebrows, "The deal ended because you simply couldn't take over this pathetic mortal planet! I helped you with your plan, and in return after you conquered this planet I was promised Asgard in return!"

"We don't always get what we want," I reminded her.

She had a look in her eyes, "That's why when I sensed that you were out of Odin's prison I brought our plan two," she then is used her magic to make a sword appear in her hands.

"Amora, is that what I think it is?" I asked in awe.

She laughed, "Its the soul sword, once stabbed into someone it will leave no physical harm but it will trap them mentally in their own prison, they will live their worst fears. People have been said to go inside after a week in it."

She got my attention now, "Who do you plan to use it on?"

"Your brother, Thor. I know You can close enough to plant it in his chest. That way I will rule Asgard and continue to help you to take Earth," she exclaimed happily.

"As tempting as deal is, I'm gonna respectively decline," I told her.

Her face dropped, "Loki, we must do this together. We cannot succeed apart."

"Amora, I don't want to succeed anymore. The only thing I want to succeed at is convincing my family to let me out of their prison," I explained to her.

"It's about that mortal girl, isn't it?" She asked coldly.

"She's not just a mortal, she's more then that," I knew this conversation was going to turn bad.

"That girl will never accept for who you really are Loki, I know that, Your whole family sees you as a monster," she told me.

"Well we all have our own attractions. Though you might want the soul sword in his chest I know how you feel about Thor. Lusting after him since you were introduced," I reminded her.

"Thor is merely a toy I wish I had, I won't mind getting rid of him for a while, until Asgard is secure. I'm telling you Loki, join me, or you will regret it," she warned me.

I shook my head, "Goodbye Amora, no offer of yours I will accept." I could see the fire in her eyes before she teleported out of the room.

In the next moment their was a knock on the door. I slowly creaked it open to reveal Josephine. Her hair was wet from the rain and her t-shirt was soaked. She looked up to me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night."

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Did you walk here?"

She laughed, "Yeah, After last night Tony put a security team on me, I was able to lose them, but we have like one hour before they probably track me down."

"Did you tell him about what happened to you last night?" I asked.

"No, but I did make some request he didn't really agree with," I decided not to push and ask what that 'request' was.

I sniffed her hair, it smelled like the blue mist flower we had on Asgard, "I've missed you."

She then leaned in and kissed me, "I'm ready Loki."

"What?" I asked not sure how true what she said was.

"I'm ready, and you going back soon, and I've missed you more then anything, I want to do this," she explained to me.

I shook my head , "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, are you sure your ready?" Her response was another deep kiss. If only she knew how this made me feel, for the first time i wasn't making her do anything, we were just two people that loved and respected each other.

•••

I slipped on my pants and my shirt, today was amazing. "Do you want some coffee?" I asked Josephine.

She laughed, "Are you saying you know how to use the machine."

I chuckled, "I'm sure I can figure it out."

She sighed, "When can you come back for good?"

I turned the coffee pot on, I couldn't bare to look at her, "I must convince my father, the All father, to break my sentence, but in all of Asgardian history it's only been done a few times."

"But your his son!" She exclaimed.

I turned, looked at her, and gave her a regrettable smile, "I also killed a lot of people and cause a lot of trouble, but I'm trying to make it right now."

I walked over to the the cabinet to get two coffee cups and when I turned around I saw Something I never wanted to see. The enchantress holding the soul sword as she stabbed it in Josephine's chest. I dropped the coffee cups and they shattered on the ground. Josephine looked at the sword in her chest before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body slumped against the bed. Amora then smiled at me, "You made your bed Loki, now lay in it." And in a puff of green smoke she was gone.

I ran over to Josephine, she was now stuck in a eternal prison of her worst nightmares because of me. When was I gonna stop causing her all this pain? When was I gonna be the type of man she deserved? At least she wasn't dead. I grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out, it wouldn't budge.

The Soul Sword was a ancient legend, I doubted that it even existed. It baffled me how The enchantress found, much less got it. Unfortunately I didn't know a vast amount of knowledge about it.

I knew I needed help, and their was only one person I could turn to, unfortunately.

I teleported myself to The Avengers tower and located Thor's room, he asleep, but not for long.

"Thor," I whispered quietly, but loudly enough that he could hear it, "Thor wake up."

He opened his eyes and he instantly reached for his hammer. I held up hands to stop him, "I'll explain everything and why I'm out of the prison, but I require your help first brother."

"Is this another one of your tricks Loki?" He demanded to know.

I shook my head, "I'll show you." I then quickly teleported us back to my hotel room where Josephine still lied unconscious on the bed.

I looked at Thor, "I need you to tell me everything you know about the soul sword."

He looked at Josephine horrified, "Who did this?"

"Amora, she was mad at me," I explained while leaving out specific details.

Thor glared at me, "You always manage to find a way to hurt people close to you, don't you?"

"Thor, I didn't ask Amora to do this!" I said back.

Thor closed his eyes and thought, "First we must tell Stark."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please review! :) btw I just published two new stories, the Switch and Tegan Baldwin. Their very different from each other which you might be able to tell from the title.


	12. Chapter 12

Josephine Stark Chapter 12

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Tony's Pov

I watched as Bruce hooked up Josephine to the medical machine, he said he just want to get readings on her vitals, but still that made me nervous. I couldn't believe how I laughed her off the day before when she told me she wanted a suit, then this happened.

*flashback*

Josephine took a deep breath and then told me, "I want a suit, a iron suit."

I burst out laughing, which was definitely not the best idea. "Josephine their is no way I'll let you fly one of my suits, or make you one."

She looked hurt, "Why?"

I grabbed the bridge of my nose, this wasn't a conversation I wanted have, "Look, at this point in time your still vulnerable, I get that. But your not really ready for the responsibility that comes with the suit, your only eighteen."

She laughed, "And you understand responsibility?"

I knew she was gonna say that, "in this case yes."

"Whatever Tony, screw you," she said before She left.

"Josie!" I called after her, but I knew it was useless. She would probably just go pout in her room, and if she did leave I had security now to follow her.

*flashback ends*

Bruce cleared his throat, "All her vitals are fine, her hearts working, she breathing, the blood is pumping Tony. It's almost like she's in a Coma," Bruce then turned to the two Asgardian brothers who were in the room, "Could you explain the sword please?"

Loki cleared his throat, "It traps you in a mental state, I thought it to be just a legend."

I turned to him, "Why are you here again?"

"I left my prison on Asgard to come see Josephine," he told me.

"I meant in this room," I stated coldly.

"Enough," Thor said "If to you want your sister to wake up we must work together."

"Have you tried pulling that knife out of her?" I asked.

They both nodded. Loki spoke up, "Do you remember the ring I gave her the time I kidnapped her?"

"You mean the time you took her to rape her then tried to kill her by stopping her heart." I told him lacing my voice with venom.

Loki did his best not to seek flustered by my comment, "in that case she put the ring off, and I as the person who gave it to her I had to take it off. In the case of the sword The Enchantress put it in her, so she has to-"

"Are you saying Josephine has the pull the sword out herself?" Bruce asked.

"How the hell is she suppose to do that when the sword has her in a coma!" I screamed at Loki.

"I'm not saying she must literally pull the sword out, However, she must defeat whatever hell she is in now," Loki says, "The only person that can help her is herself."

Authors Note: sorry for the short chapter, but next one is gonna be long, long , long. It's gonna be all Josephine and what hell she was living. Have a good night and happy Halloween! Check out my new story it's about Thor's sister, "Lux Odinson"


	13. Chapter 13

Josephine Stark Chapter 13

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Honestly I'm so excited for this story, I have so many ideas. Btw check out my new story Lux Odinson.

Josephine Stark Pov

When the Enchantress plunged the dagger into me it was almost like it didn't hurt, like their was no pain. All I felt was something being stuck into me, but it didn't hurt. Then I remember passing out, and then everything was dark, until I woke up.

When I opened my eyes I was in a green dress, at a party in Germany. I looked down at my hand which was holding a glass of bubbly champagne. I'd imagine hell would be a little hotter, or a little more, well upsetting at the least. Then I quickly remembered this party, it was the night I met him.

I heard fighting outside and I ran out on to the balcony quickly. It was the same fight that had happened that night. After the fight was done I felt a voice behind me say, "Did you think I was done with you?" I turned around to see Loki. "Loki! It's me," I told him smiling. Loki then arched his eyebrows in confusion and responded by grabbing my hand painfully. We were now in the fancy hotel he took me too. Loki slapped me across the face, "Mortals so confusing. Your mine now."

I was so confused, it's not like he couldn't recognize me. Loki then started to rip my clothes off my body. I started to fight back, trying to get out of his grasp, "Loki, please stop, Loki!" He didn't stop, then the pain started to take over again, it's like I didn't even remember what it felt like until I actually experienced again, now. It hurt, everything hurt. Then I just let the pain overtake me until I blacked out.

I opened my eyes, I was at the part in Germany. I looked down at my hand to see I was holding a glass of champagne. What the hell? Did I not just relive this for a second time? Do I have to relive it for a third too.

I heard the fighting start and I ran out to the balcony. I knew what was gonna happen next, Loki was gonna come behind me and- "Did you think I was done with you?" A voice said behind. I was gonna try something new, I leaned, I closed my eyes, and kissed him passionately.

Once I opened my eyes we were in the hotel. Loki then slapped me across the face hard, "You Pathetic mortal thinks you can touch me, well I own you." Loki then rips off my clothes. I fight back, I couldn't do it another time, experience that pain again. However, my attempts are worthless as once again Loki forces himself on me and I black out.

I opened my eyes, look down, and I see a glass of champagne in my hands again. I needed a new plan, Loki was obviously not gonna know who I was. I decided to not go on the balcony when I heard the fighting start, if I wasn't there he couldn't get me right? So I stayed in public with everybody. I saw Daniel, the boy who was the son of some big CEO, I remembered him. "Daniel," i called as I walked over to him.

He smiled, "It looks like Cinderella didn't have to leave the ball after all," he told me smirking. I quickly remembered how I had ditched him to leave after Tony had warned me to go that night.

"Do you have one last dance left in you?" I asked him. He nodded as he took my hand.

We danced, and actually found myself having fun. I wish this actually happened that night.

Suddenly I looked around and we were both in a hotel suite. Daniel looked very confused but I knew what was gonna happen next.

"Did you think you I was done with you?" Loki asked. Loki then walked up to Daniel and drove his scepter through his heart. I screamed as blood stained the carpets. This isn't real, I told myself, this isn't real.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, "Please not again, Please."

Loki smiled, "I own you now, you pathetic mortal." Loki then ripped my clothes off and I didn't bother to fight back, I was done, I couldn't do it anymore, but I need it to stop. Each time the pain felt like it was worse. I just needed this to end.

I opened my eyes, that stupid glass of champagne. I just stood their and let the cycle repeat. Loki would find me, He would take me to the hotel, and then he would rape me. It happened over and over I started to lose count. Their wasn't even a breath in between it anymore. What number was I on, was this the 106th time or was I in 117th? Everyone just started to become a blur.

I finally cracked. When I opened my eyes again I threw the glass of the champagne on the floor, making some people turn eyes, not that I cared they weren't real. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I yelled

"Did you think I was done with you?" Loki asked as he appeared. He then grabbed me and made us appear in the hotel. The tears were streaming down my cheek as he started to rip my clothes off.

In the corner of the room I saw something, "Tony?" I asked. Loki seemed not to here me as he continued to rip my clothes off. How could Tony just stand there and watch this happen? I asked myself before I reminded myself that this wasn't real, none of this was real.

Tony then stepped forward out of the corner, "If you want to make it stop then your gonna have to be honest with yourself. What are you scared of."

All I had to do was be honest? Loki continued to do what he want with me, but I didn't care, what was scared of. Tears streamed down my cheek, I needed to think, I Wanted this to stop. What was I afraid of?

Tony waited for his answer. "I'm scared of pain," I told him, that's what I was scared of right? The pain I had to feel over and over.

Tony shook his head, "That's not what your really afraid of, dig deeper."

I bit my lip and thought, "I'm scared of Loki?" I have told him and have asked.

"Deeper," was the only response I got.

The tears were now flooding down my face, "I'm scared Loki will become this man again! I want to give him all of inside of me, show him all the love I have for him, but I can't! Because I'm selfish and I don't want to give him another. Either way, if I give him another chance or not, I'm terrified this is what he will become."

Tony Stark Pov

I sat next to Josephine, I tried to visit her everyday. Bruce still had her hooked up to the monitor, but that's had any objections. It was nice to know that she was still alive. "Come on, Josie, I know you can fight it," I told her, even though she couldn't hear me. On the side of the bed I kept a pencil and notebook. Everyday if I thought of something I wanted to tell her I would write it down, I didn't want to forget it, and knowing me I would. This happened to her because of me, I should've watched out for her most closely.

Thor had granted Loki permission to be on Earth, which I greatly objected. However, it was Thor's decision, so Thor told Loki until Josephine woke up he would be allowed to watch over her. It had been at least three months since Josephine was awake, three since I've been able to hear her laugh and smile. Actually i don't remember the last time I heard her laugh and smile, it was definitely not three months ago, which made me feel even worse.

"She will wake up my friend I promised," I turned to see Thor the entrance of the medical room.

"I know," I told him, "but how much life will she miss before she does. Where's your brother?" I asked.

"He's with Banner, Loki doesn't trust all theses machines. He just wants Banner to tell him how she's doing himself."

Suddenly Josephine started to shift in the hospital bed we out her In. I looked at her closely as her eyes fluttered open, "Josephine?" I asked her. She looked around slowly before she quickly grabbed the pencil by her bedside and stabbed it into my arm. Almost instantly after she elbowed me in the face, hard, sending me to the ground.

I looked up the bed as my vision was blurred. I saw Thor hold one of her arms down, as Josephine dug her nails into his arm so hard that it started to bleed. "Loki!" Thor called.

Loki ran in and took hold of her other arm, "Josephine it's Loki, Josephine?"

Tears started to pour down her face, "This isn't real, this isn't real! Why can't you all just leave me alone!" I could hear her repeating this isn't real under her breath as she tried to get out of Thor's and Loki's grip. Bruce came in with needle, probably covered in some drug. This made her freak out more as she started kicking. "Please, stop, don't do it, please!" I could here her begging.

I could see Bruce hesitating, unsure if he should do it. "Bruce, do it, now!" I told him, as I pulled the pencil out my arm. I groaned in pain as I watched Josephine get stuck with the needle, to Her to sleep. What happened in there?

Authors Note: Next update soon I promise! I just have to get through this week of school and then it's thanksgiving break. :) My sister's birthday is the day before Thanksgiving. One time when I was a kid I told my mom we shouldn't celebrate my sister's birthday because their wouldn't be enough food for thanksgiving, opps :/ CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY- Lux Odinson


	14. Chapter 14

Josephine Stark Chapter 14

*Important Note To All Readers*

1\. Just wanted to take a moment and thank you for all your support, love you all!

2\. I have received several message and emails from concerned people, and from now on I'll be posting warnings for each chapter.

3\. If your a girl or guy who has been touched in way that offends you speak out. Never let you oppressor win. And if your struggling with it I suggest visiting the website, Brave Miss World, don't hesitate to seek help. What happened wasn't your fault and you should never be ashamed of it.

4\. I have thought about taking those scenes out, but they play a big role in Josephine's character. It's a inner demon that she has to keep fighting, and after going through it makes her stronger. It adds to her character, and I also wanted a character that people could relate to who have gone through similar things. But the last thing I would want to do is offend any of you.

Tony Stark Pov

I sat out in the hall way of Josephine's room. We were still keeping her in the medical center of the tower, it was convenient since it had a passcode to look the doors.

I waited as the therapist had her regular session. Bruce suggested that it would be could to have one of Josephine, but I still wasn't a fan of idea.

I heard the door click open and I looked up. The therapist had the same look on face this time, "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, but I still can't seem to get her to talk me."

I shook my head, "It's alright, not your fault. Regular time again tomorrow?" The therapist nodded before she left gathered her notes and left.

I sighed I was getting nowhere. Before I walked into the room I made sure my sleeves were long enough to cover the bandage from greeting stabbed with a pencil, I didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"Hey Josie," I said as I walked in.

"Hey," she said shyly like she almost didn't know me, she had been a wake for at least a month now.

"So how'd the session go?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Good, we talked a little," she told me.

"Really? I asked, because the therapist just told me you didn't talk at all,". I told her while crossing my arms.

"I don't like therapists," Was her simple answer back.

"Josephine I need you to talk to me."

"Were talking right now," she said looking up at me.

"I need you to talk to me about what happened in there," I clarified.

"Nothing happened in there, nothing important," she told me.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, "if nothing happened why did you attack us after you woke up."

"Reflexes." 

I cocked my head sideways, "What reflexes? Last time I checked your not trained."

Suddenly I heard the door click opened and I turned to look who it was, Loki. I turned back to look a Josephine who was know staring at her hands, "Tony, I need you to get him out of here, please." Her breathing was getting heavier.

"Josephine?" Loki asked Ashe walked slowly to the bed.

"Tony, I need you to get him out of here now," Josephine repeated as her breathing got even more heavier.

"Loki, you need to leave," I told him.

He shook his head, "All I want to do is talk to her, I've kept my distance for a month now Stark."

I glanced at Josephine now and it looked like she was having a panic attack. I turned back to Loki, "Loki if you won't leave because I said so, leave for her. Look what your doing to her, even if it's not intentional." This got him to finally leave.

I walked back to Josephine and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I want him away from me," She stated.

"He's gone, he left," I tell her as I wrap my arm around her.

"No, I want him away from me forever, I can't, I just can't."

"Can't what?" I asked her, wanting to know more of what she was saying

"I can't, I can't, I can't be around him anymore," she told me again, her heart started to jump on the monitor, and she started to shake.

I carefully opened up the draw of the nightstand by her bed without her noticing and I grabbed one of the needles. I took her hand into mine and carefully plunged the needle into her vein. Josephine then started to calm down as she drifted into a drossy state. I lied her back down on the pillow. "I'll be back soon," I told her even though she was half asleep.

I walked to the Kitchen in the tower to see Thor and Loki.

"You need to go, back to your hole. I may have left your guilty butt stay here because I thought it was the best for Josephine, but if anything your making it worse," I told him and Thor, "So it's time for him to leave."

Loki shook his head, "You don't understand if I leave now, I may never get the chance to come back to her."

"Well that's a chance I'm willing to take, she doesn't want you here anymore," I say to him, i saw a heartbreaking look on his face, but I couldn't focus on him, he wasn't my brother.

"Are you saying Lady Josephine does not wish to have Loki here?" Thor asked me.

I nodded in response. "Loki, we must return to Asgard now, to face your prison sentence."

Loki sighed, "Do this brother and I will never forgive you."

I waited in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Thor took his hammer in his hand and before I knew it they were gone.

Authors Note: Next chapter is Asgard! I review till I post next chapter. It just helps me make the next chapter better then the last. I have so many exciting ideas for this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Josephine Stark Chapter 15

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is

my OC. I'm about to see Doctor Strange maybe and I'm so pumped.

Thor Odinson Pov

It had been about two months since I had been on Midgard. I felt the pain Loki was experiencing being apart from his love. I had pleaded with the All Father to grant him a retrial. Maybe it might change the outcome of his imprisonment, at the very least it couldn't make his prison sentence any worse. He would probably use Josephine, explain to father how he found the one for him. I was uncertain of how the All Father would react to this however.

Loki was still cold to me, stricken by anger because I took him from Midgard, away from Josephine.

I put on my cape as I walked to the room. It was the 9th week of Loki's trial. I had true attend hearing that happens every couple of days. Loki was to prove himself to the Asgardian court that he was fit enough to be out of convenient and be fit enough to return to Midgard. It was a tall task for him to face and I doubt he could defeat, as strong as he was, the trial would eat out his insides until he lost it, having his chance to return to Midgard being taken away because of his rage.

As I walked into the trial I taken over by confusion as I saw people leaving already. "What has happened?" I asked Lady Sif as I walked up to her, "I know my arrival was not on time, but at this point in the trial the hearing was expected to go on for hours."

Lady Sif sighed, "Loki is back at it again. He refused to talk today, so the Asgardian jury thought it was best to end the bearing for today, to be rescheduled another time."

"Thank you Lady Sif," I told her as I walked away. The hearing having to ended would only hurt his chances at being free. I went down to his cell to talk to him, if he truly ever wanted to see Josephine again he would have to cooperate, and this was not cooperating.

"Leave us," I ordered the Asgardian guards as I reached Loki's cell. The guards bowed in respect before the left us.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him, "Loki if you ever want to return to Midgard or be released you must do as they say. If you are asked to speak you must speak!"

"Do not tell me what to do or what not to do brother!" Loki snapped back, "if I do not wish to speak I will not speak at all, not a word will utter out of my mouth!"

"The old you is coming back," I warned, "Lady Josephine brought out kindness in you, but now that you realize she's slipping from your grasp you anger comes out."

"Do you want to see me truly angry?" Loki asked me, "I will escape from this pathetic cell and flee to Earth. There I will find that weak mortal that entertained you, Jane was it? Then I will rip her throat, wait no I take that back. I will bring her to you, so you can see the fear in her ears. After that I will rip her heart in front of you, and hold it in my hand, so you can see that I was the one who took you beloved away from. That your own brother held the heart of your true love in his hand!"

His words were fearful and carried shamelessness. "I'm done here Loki," I said as I took my leave. If he chose to be cruel, I would choose not to help him.

I rushed back to my chambers in anger. My own brother made such cold-hearted threats, but did I really expect less of him. I opened the glass cabinet in my chambers, and took out some of the strongest Asgardian alcohol. I kept pouring glass after glass, until I decided to discard the glass and drink straight out of the bottle.

Suddenly I felt a woman's hand drift on my shoulders, "My dear Thor, how it saddens me to see you upset."

I turned around me to see The Enchantress. "Amora, this castle is no place for you to be, especially in my cambers," I told her my drunken state only making me more upset.

"I can you are upset, I want to help you Thor," The Enchantress said to me.

"I do not want your help, especially after seeing what you did to that poor Midgardian girl," I explained to her.

"It still surprises me how such a weak mortal came out of the soul sword, but she's not herself is she not?"

"She's changed, she's scared of my Brother, which only turns his heart colder."

"Well I'm sure that'll change if she ever figures out the difference between reality and what she experienced, I still know very little about the soul sword, but it seemed like it was a good way to punish Loki," she said with a laugh as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. I chose just to sit in silence.

"You do not defend your brother," she stated, "is he what causes you to be upset?" She could see what my answer was by looking at my eyes.

"Well we will make right of that," she stated. She then waved her arms and a puff of green magic surrounded me. I looked at myself in the mirror to see I had taken on the appearance of loki. "What is this sorcery!" I demanded to know of her.

"Just a little magic to help you get back at your brother, it will wear off soon enough," she explained.

The Enchantress then lifted her arms and a green cloud of smoke surrounded both of us. When the green smoke disappeared I saw we were on a balcony, in Midgard.

"Why have you taken us here?" I asked The Enchantress.

"Here is the balcony of Josephine Stark. If you truly want to punish your brother, make her fear you. Just walking in to her room will make her fear i'a certain," The Enchantress explained, "she is the only thing your brother cares about. Punish her to punish. Kill her if you must, the choice is yours."

Before I could say I word Amira disappeared in a cloud of green magic. My drunken state messed with my mind, was this really right to punish another for Loki's doings. He made a cruel threat against the woman I love, but I would be taking action against the women he loved.

I swallowed as I open the balcony door to Lady Josephine's room.

She lagged In her bed peaceful. I walked to the bed and the floor made a creaming noise. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly once she saw who I was. "Loki?" She said as she turned on the light. I expected her to run and scream in fear, to see how terrified she was, like the last time I saw her lying in that hospital bed, at least now she was back in her own room. She got out of her bed and got up and hugged me. Tears were streaming down her cheek, "I'm sorry Loki, I'm so sorry. I should never have told you to leave, I regretted it to moment I did it. I've been in therapy the last couple of months and I've been working through everything. I didn't mean to send you back to Asgard I'm sorry I'm just afraid."

I was left speechless, she truly did return Loki's love. Suddenly if awful feeling started in the pit of my stomach, how could I have come here to make her afraid of Loki? Ruin what relationship they already had?

Josephine then kissed me, or rather Loki, tears still streamed down her cheek. I pulled away and wiped them away from her eyes, "I hate to see you cry," I told her.

She then pulled me back into a kiss, "I want to be with you again, truly be with you," she said as she tugged my shirt off. This was a mistake, it gave me a uneasy feeling. Josephine continued to pull me in, as I tried to fight my drunken state. But I stopped, and just let it happen, to be with her.

Authors Note: please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Josephine Stark Chapter 16

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Honestly I think of ideas for this story like in the middle of the day like in Ap chemistry and I just pray I'll remember to write them down later. :)

Three different point of view today!

Thor's Pov

Guards had come up to my chambers for to tell that Loki had requested my presence. I had avoided him since the incident with The Enchantress and Josephine happened, which happened a whole month ago. I also had been avoiding any type of alcohol as well. The guilt kept coming back, how I had deceived Josephine to punish Loki, it wasn't right. Amora had yet to come and see me, I had a feeling she knew of how much regret I had. "Tell my brother I'm too busy to come visit him at the moment," I told the guards. And when they left I returned to drowning in my own guilt.

Loki's Pov

It had been a month and probably a couple weeks since I had seen my brother. I knew it was truly cruel of me to say what I said, but I haven't had the chance to apologize either. Thor had been avoiding me, just like the time after I had first gotten put in a cell after the battle of New York. However that was deserved, since I had murdered people. This time I had only said meaningless words that I would never take action on

I had enough in this cell, I knew I was weak, but I probably still enough magic to conjure up a copy to stay in the cell then escape to Midgard. Then that's exactly what I did when the guard wasn't looking, took all of two minutes. I knew Josephine might still be scared of me, but it had been over three months, I had to hope.

I teleported myself to my room, hopefully no one went to see me in my cell, not that I got many visitors in there. I sat on beside, and hoped that she would come to her room soon

Josephine Stark Pov

I sat pacing the bathroom floor, this couldn't be happening. I lined them all up on the counter, all six of them. Positive, positive, positive, positive, positive, and positive. All positive! I couldn't have a baby not now, how could I have been so stupid! Not only would I have a baby, but a fatherless one! There would be no way to communicate with him or Asgard would never let him out of his cell!

And Tony! What would he think? Would he even love the child of Loki, who he hated? I threw all the tears away so Tony or Pepper wouldn't find it.

I walked back to my bedroom, I felt a breeze blow in, the balcony was open, that was strange. I went to close it, "Sorry it got a little bit hot in here," a voice said.

I turned to see Loki sitting on my bed, "Loki!" I ran up and hugged him in my arms, "I've missed you, a month is a long time you know."

He seemed baffled by how happy and calm I was, "A month? It's been quite longer then that I believe, three hasn't it?"

I laughed, "No it hasn't, you were here last month. Remember I was sleeping and you woke me up and then we talked, and then...you know."

He looked confused, then suddenly something seemed to click in his mind. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Will you allow me to take you to Asgard?" He asked me, "Only for a little then l'll bring you home right away."

I bit my lip, I've never been to Asgard before. "Alright I'll go, but are you ok?" I asked once again.

"I'm fine, I just need to see my brother urgently," he then took my hand.

Once I opened my eyes we were in a room with a bed, everything was fancy and looked like something from the Middle Ages. I was in Asgard! "My old chambers," Loki told me, "Stay here please, until I come back."

Loki's Pov

I walked to my brothers chamber in anger, if what I thought was true he impersonated me one night, probably to hurt Josephine like I had promised to hurt Jane.

"Thor!" I bellowed as I entered his chambers. He sat in a chair by his fireplace in thought. When he heard me he turned around shocked, "Loki you must know you can not leave your cell."

"The reason you have been avoiding me, You went Midgard with my appearance. I don't know with what magic but is this true?" I asked in anger.

He looked down in his lap, "Yes, my brother it is."

"Then is it true you had sex with Josephine!" I yelled at him.

He gulped, "Loki-"

"Yes or no!" I spat at him.

"Yes, it is tue. I was drunk I'm sorry-" he tried to apologize.

"Their is no excuse Thor, none," I told him.

"What?" A voice from the doorway said. I looked to see Josephine.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry I followed you, I just didn't want to be alone in a place I didn't know." She then averted her eyes from Thor.

"Josephine, I'm sorry I did not mean to deceive you in such a vulgar way," Thor tried to explain to her.

I took her hand, "We will get through this we can get through this," i told her, "forget it ever happened, I'll come to Earth with you, we can forget Thor there."

She shook her head, tears started streaming down her face, "We can't."

"Yes we can," I said to her reassuringly.

"We can't, because I'm pregnant," she told making her cry even harder. Pregnant? Thor had gotten her pregnant! She thought it was mine probably, but it was his, my own brothers. Is that why she had seemed so happy earlier?

"You are pregnant, with my child?" Thor asked.

Josephine continued to cry, I tried to pull her into me, but she pulled away. Probably going back to my chambers.

"Look what you have done, this is because of you!" I yelled at him, while grabbing his favorite lamp and throwing it at him. "May you rot by Hela's side!" I told him before leaving.

She was crying on my bed, "I'm so sorry, so sorry," she told me like it was her fault.

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know who he was. I will love the child like it is my own," I told her, but it wouldn't be my, it would be Thor's child.

"We will make it through this I promise," I told her as I covered her in the bed and held her. I just wanted us to sleep together for just one night, just sleep, like when we first started to feel a connection. iPad to cherish the time I had with, for in the morning they would come for me.

Authors Note: Please review! 25 days of Christmas started :)


	17. Chapter 17

Josephine Stark Chapter 17

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Merry Christmas and happy Holidays! I love you all 3

Thor's Pov

It had been kept away all night by my guilt and my regret. I had hoped Josephine would never had known what had really happened that night, just a old memory that would eventually fade away.

And now pregnant with my child. My child, my own flesh and blood. A little girl or a boy would be born, unless she might- but Josephine would never do that. My brother would resent me for a long time, he would resent the baby too I'm sure.

Then a thought crossed my mind, they would come for him, The All Father would send the Asgardian guards for him. I got out of bed and put my armor and red cape on, then headed to my brother's room.

Once I reached it I saw a bunch of guards outside, and then I saw Lady Sif. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Loki has escaped his cell, the All Father has put me in charge of bringing him back to his cell, I was just about to send for you," she told me as she grasped her sword, "Go, now," she ordered the guards.

I followed them into the room. Loki was awake, but Josephine still Lied asleep in her clothes from last night.

"I'll go peacefully," Loki told them, "Just don't wake her up to see this."

"Grab him," Sif ordered.

"What about the girl?" I guard asked.

"I'll take care of her," I told Sif, which caused her to give me a strange look, "Alright then Thor, will take care of her, we will put her in a cell too if we must."

With all the commotion it caused Josephine's eyes to flutter open. She sat up quickly when she saw they were taking away Loki, "Loki!" She screamed.

"Calm down, it'll be alright I promise," Loki told her as they secured him in chains.

She started to scream more and even tried to follow Loki, when a guard grabbed her. I then walked over and grabbed her wrist, "I've got her," I told to the guard and he nodded then continued to follow Loki in chains.

Josephine tried to free herself out of my grasp, but she was nowhere close strong enough. She continued to scream for him. "He will be fine, he is just in his cell now, I give you my word," I told her.

"Your word means nothing to me," she stated clearly as she stopped struggling. I released my grip on her a little more each moment to see if she would run, but she didn't.

"The Bifröst, I want to go home to Earth, Loki told me it's how you travel," she told me, " I want to go back to Earth."

I sighed this was gonna be a hard discussion. "Your pregnant now."

"I'm well aware of that," she snapped.

"The Bifröst could hurt the baby and you in your state. I'm sure if Loki would have realized this then he would have never brought you to Asgard," I explained to her.

"And if I was aware that you were Thor and not Loki I wouldn't slept with you. You can't keep me here in Asgard, you can't," Josephine told me.

She then ran out of the room out, probably trying to get to the Bifröst. I quickly caught up to her and pulled her into my embrace, her back against my chest, and wrapped both of my arms around her. She continued to fight and scream.

"Lady Josephine i need you to calm down. You are bearing our child now, I just want you to be safe," I told her as I was forced to gently pull her back into the room.

"I'm not staying," she declared again.

"I want you to stay put in this room, or if you do not wish to be in Loki's chamber I will give you a new room, anything you want," I told her.

"Thor, we need to consider all our options," she warned me.

"Your right, and if you don't wan to keep the baby I understand," I say to her. As much as I wanted the baby it was a two person decision, and I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want.

"I need to see Loki," she told me, "To talk to him."

"Alright, I will take you to him," I had hope the guards would let her in.

I lead her down to the prison, they would have Loki locked up by now. i showed her his cell then stepped away to give her some privacy, but close enough that I could listen in.

"They put you in here?" Josephine asked him.

He laughed, "Its really not that bad, peaceful I suppose, I didn't want you to see me like this, you know that."

"I love you, you know that," she said.

"And I love you as well," he responded, I felt a hint of envy for their relationship. All the hurdles they had faced together they managed to overcome, together. Jane and I were simply broken apart by the distance apart from each other.

"Loki will you love me any less if I have this baby?" Josephine asked which caused me to listen to the conversation more closely.

He pressed his hand up against the glass to hers, "My dead Josephine, I could never love you less, I can't stop myself from loving you more everyday. If this baby will being you joy in life, it will bring me just as much joy in my life."

She smiled, "Thank you, for saying that."

"Josephine, the guards are getting impatient," I tell her, if we stayed any longer it wouldn't look good.

Josephine and Loki's said their goodbyes before i lead her to Loki's room, "I will always have guards at your doors and if you need anything their will be maids at your request."

"Thank you," she told me.

"You should probably get some rest now," I said to her and she responded with a nod. Once I was sure she was comfortable I left to see my father.

"All Father," I called as I entered his chambers.

"What is it my son?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"I must request that you release Loki from his cell, I beg of you," I pleaded with him.

"Why is that,?" Odin asked with curiosity.

"His girlfriend is pregnant, with my baby."

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.


	18. Chapter 18

Josephine Stark Chapter 18

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Hope you guys had a great day!

Josephine Stark Pov

I woke up with strong arms around me and that caused me to freak out. I looked next to me to see Loki, Thor must have gotten him out! It was unexpected, but was wonderful surprise. Loki lied asleep and I just enjoyed the moment.

He started to shift awake and I kissed him, "morning, I told him."

"Good morning my sweet Josephine," he replied back.

Their was a knock on the door, "Can we just tell them to go away," I joked.

"I wish," Loki said, "but I'm already in hot water, it could be a guard checking to make sure I haven't fled the castle."

Loki then got up to open the door, "Thor," he said as he looked who it was, it was practically a growl. Loki tried to lower his voice so I didn't hear it but I still did, "Thor, I told you to stay away from her."

"I know, but I'm trying to help lady Josephine, I made a appointment with one of the castle healers today, so they can check on her," he told Loki. I meant ally groaned, it was like the doctors office with a stranger and probably some weird Asgardian medicine. A healer did not sound comforting.

"Alright," Loki said, "I'll meet you down there soon."

Loki opened his mouth to explain everything, but I interrupted him, "I heard everything. I don't think I need a healer, I'll I'm perfectly fine."

He took my hand into his, "It's just a check, to make sure everything Is fine with you, no human has ever carried a Asgardian baby before."

I nodded and walked to the healer with Loki, our arms linked together. Thor stood their waiting for us, it was still hard to look him in the eye.

The healer came out of her room and smiled, "Hello there," she said. She was old, but with age I guess came wisdom.

"Who's the father?" The women asked, I bit my lip I knew someone was gonna ask that at some point and it was gonna be awkward. I froze and Thor had to announce he was the dad to the healer.

The healer glanced at Loki, "I'm afraid only two are aloud in the room," she said.

"Well my brother will be more then happy to stay outside," Thor told her.

Loki looked at him, "Maybe I should be the one to be with Josephine, she is my girlfriend after," he snapped back.

"I'm the baby's father," Thor said back louder.

Loki cleared his throat, "in her-"

"Enough," I told them both, "I'll just go in alone and you can wait here, silently," I turned to see Loki getting ready to protest, "If anythings wrong with me or especially if anything I wrong with the baby, I will tell you both right away."

The both nodded, but I could see them glaring flames at each other in their eyes.

"Already then," the healer said to me as she lead me too the room and closed the door, "lay down on the table there." I did what I was told.

The healer then pushed my shirt up and sat her hands on my stomach, "Your Midgardian am I correct?" I nodded in response.

She seemed in deep concentration until a small little, "Oh no," escaped her lips.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I better go get the prince," she told me.

I quickly grabbed her wrist, "Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, "The baby," she mumbled.

I looked at her shocked, "What's wrong with the baby?"

She bit her lip, "it's killing you."

What did she mean it's killing me? How could something I helped give life to, be killing me.

"The baby, it's too much for you, a Asgardian baby for a human to carry. Your organs have started only now failing, but they will fail. Your heart already pumps your blood slower, your lung already need more energy to breath."

After having a long discussion with the healer I walked out of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked.

"I'm fine," i told him before I turned to Thor, "and the baby is perfect too."

authhors Note: And the 25 days of Christmas continued!


	19. Chapter 19

Josephine Stark Chapter 19

Authors Note I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 19 and check out my story Lux Odinson.

Josephine Stark Pov

One month had passed since my check up and Each day became harder. Whenever Thor or Loki asked me if I was ok I always blamed it on simple pregnancy fatigue, but I was so wrong.

As much as I could I ate dinner in my room so no one could see how I struggled to eat. It was a lot harder to breath as well. My body as a whole was just becoming weaker.

I was in my room laying down when Loki and Thor came in. I sat up when I saw them.

"We have something to talk about," Loki said nervously. Did they know what i was keeping from them? No they couldn't possibly know, well I at least hoped they didn't know.

"I've been talking to Loki, and I really want this child to become my heir to the throne," Thor explained.

"But he can't be the heir to the throne since only the child of Thor's wife can be the legitimate heir," Loki explained.

I shook my head and looked at Loki, "I'm not gonna marry Thor if that's what your asking."

Thor cut in, "Of course we would not ask that if you, but to prove the child is legitimate theirs a certain...ritual."

"What are you saying?" I asked laughing.

Loki turned to Thor, "Why don't I explain it to her alone?"

Thor nodded, "I think that's best."

As Thor left I turned to Loki, "What type of ritual is this?"

"It's a old traditional one," he then paused on explaining it.

""Just tell me," I told him.

"Well just know we're not gonna make you do anything you don't want," Loki told me, "but the ritual to prove the child is legitimate involves you and Thor becoming one in front of the council."

"Becoming one," I laughed, "what does that even mean?"

He raised a eyebrow hinting at something, but I still couldn't get it.

"Loki what-" then it hit me. We had to have 'to become one'

"You want me to have sex with Thor in front of a group of people!" I screamed at him with as much strength as I could muster.

He held up his hands in protest, "No I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, but if you wanted this baby to be the future king of Asgard, you might want to consider this."

I felt a sudden wave of pain come over me, "would mind if I took a moment in alone?"

Loki nodded as he walked out of the room saying, "of course."

I lied on my bed in thought. How could I be with someone in front of some council? Suddenly another wave of pain took over me and that's when it hit me. If I were to die from this the baby wouldn't have a mom. If then Thor died in battle he would lose both his parents, no one would be their to protect him. But if he were king, he or she would have a claim to the throne, one that would make Asgard protect him. I couldn't just think about me anymore, it was about both of us now.

After a while Loki came back to check on me. "I'll do it," I told him, "When will the ceremony happen?" I asked so I could prepare.

"Tonight," he told me.

•••

I weakly walked in the room, I wore all white. In the room their was a bed in the center with see through curtains wrapped around it. On one side of the room a council of four people sat by a table.

Thor came in through the door on the other side of the room. He wore white pants.

He carefully walked up to me and lifted me up to lay me on the bed.

"Pretend like it's just you and me here," he told me as he unzipped his pants and then he took of my robe, "just you and me."

I nodded as I let him do all the work, this was a lot more awkward then the first time.

My lungs suddenly felt like they were collapsing. Each breath I took made it harder. At one point I just closed my eyes because it took to much energy to keep them open.

•••

I fluttered my eyes opened and I looked around quickly, I was innLoki's room. I looked beside me to see him having a arm around me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked pretending to be stupid.

" don't lie to me Josephine, not about this. You should have told me!" He yelled, "That you were dying!"

I flinched a little from his harsh tone.

"After you passed out the healer finally confessed to us what was really going on!" Loki told me.

"I don't mean to talk to you in anger, so I'm gonna leave this here," Loki said as he placed a bottle on the table behind me, "Take two, it'll go away, and you will live."


	20. Chapter 20

Josephine Stark Chapter 20

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Chapter twenty yay! Longest story I ever wrote so far.

Josephine Stark Pov

It had been a month since I'd passed out. I had been put on bed rest all day. The only time I was allowed to get up was for dinner, and only if I felt up to it.

I had thrown the pills away, but every time the next day the pills would reappear on the table by my bed. It was Loki's way of telling me what I should do. He was still angry with me, well not really angry, but overprotective trying to do what he thought was best for me. I suddenly groaned in pain as my stomach hurt.

"Are you alright?" Thor said coming to run in.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told him as I sat up, "it's just the baby's kicking I think, I didn't even know babies could kick at three months."

"Well Asgardian babies are born Much faster then your Midgard ones, May I?" He asked referring to my stomach.

"Of course," I told him. Thor then placed his hand against the baby to feel the kicks.

"Wait, wait, wait how much faster?" I questioned.

He pondered for a minute before answering, "I believe about one third of the time Midgard's pregnancy."

I started laughing before I started cry-laughing, as Thor looked me utterly confused. That would have been some great information to start out the past three months with. I groaned in pain again as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, he or she wanted out.

"I'll go get a healer," Thor announced. As he quickly ran out of the room. He returned with the old woman.

The healer placed a hand on my stomach and smiled joyously, "The baby is ready. Go fetch some water," she told Thor and he obeyed.

"Isn't their suppose to be contractions or something like a warning?" I asked for.

"It happens more abruptly then you think, and especially unknown with a half-Asgard and half-Midgard baby," she explained.

"Isn't their some pain medicine you give in birth?" I asked.

"A mothers screams are the first thing a child hears, it's a greater honor the a warrior's victory to bring a hold into the world." I screamed in pain as more healers came in to prepare for the birth.

"Theirs no time to move her," I heard one whisper.

"Is she suppose to be turning that pale?" One of them quietly asked another.

Loki ran into the room along with Thor and Loki grabbed my hand tightly, "I'm here, he told me."

Everything was becoming blurry and fuzzy. The healer was telling me to do stuff, but it was like her voice was on mute. I just pushed as hard as I could, but I could see their faces, i wasn't strong enough.

I struggled to keep my eyes open but I did see as one help up a thick knife and started cutting into me. It was so much pain that I started to not even feel anything. I felt like the walls and the sheets and the floor and everything was covered in blood, even Loki as he gripped my hand tightly.

"We're losing her...the heart try that," I heard fragments of the conversation.

"Too much blood, too much blood, too much blood," one of them screamed, but then I saw it. One of the assistant healers handed Thor a little bundle, I saw him smile. I then heard one of the healers say, "girl...then something about complete perfection."

That's when I calmed down, it was over I didn't have to fight anymore. I could here Loki saying something about stay with me, but I didn't care. She was here and she was absolutely beautiful.

Then the ringing in my ear started. I hear Thor say, "take the baby to the nursery, I need to stay with her."

I could feel myself going in and out of it, till I couldn't I open my eyes anymore. I heard a healer tell Loki, "good as dead...I'm sorry...gone."

Then I heard a terrifying growl and a lot of loud sounds like the destruction of furniture and glass. Then I drifted off the sleep. Will I be able to watch her from above? She her as she grows up? Even If I couldn't it was worth it, it was all worth it.

•••

I fluttered my eyes open, I was in a new room, was this Heaven?

"She's awake!" A healer shouted.

The main healer came up to me and smiled, "We truly didn't think yo I would make it, your Midgardian strength has made you strong. We thought the worst."

I sat up as quickly as I could, which resulted in a lot of pain. "Let me see her, please," I said urgently. I wanted to hold her in my arms and she her chubby rosy cheeks.

The healers exchanged looks hesitantly. "What, what is it?" I asked.

"My lady, Thor is dealing with him now," one of the healers said.

"With who?" I asked.

"You have to understand he thought you were dead, accused her of killing you," another one said.

"What happened," I said more coldly.

"As soon as we confirmed you weren't going to make it he went to the nursery and..."

"And what?" I questioned her fearing he answer.

"He choked the life out of her miss, he instantly regretted it, but the deed was done."

He killed my baby, Loki killed my baby. I didn't even get to hold her in my arms or see her smile. I was prepared to sacrifice myself for her, but Loki took that all away, he took her away from me. She was gonna have a good life, she didn't even get to live a day of it.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Miss I don't think that's-"

"Where is he!" I screamed.

"The throne room," she muttered out.

I quickly got out of bed. And in the white night gown I was given I headed for the throne room.

"Miss your not healed y-"

"I don't care," I stated clearly.

Once I reached the throne I say Loki on the ground in chains, Thor stood by his father. I didn't even know what to say to him, what could I say.

I lingered by the doorway as I had to lean on the wall to keep myself up. Thor noticed my presence in the room.

"Josephine you shouldn't be here, you should be resting," Thor told me as he walked over to me to try to get me to leave the room.

Loki turned around and l made contact with him, "Murder!" I screamed as tears flew down my cheek, "She was innocent, completely innocent, how could you?"

Thor guided me out, not that I had a choice from his grip. "I wish you saw her," he confessed to me, "Her perfect pink cheeks, she had your eyes you know. There'll be time for grieving later, when you have healed."

"What's gonna happen to him?" I asked.

"It's out of my hands, the council and my father is horrified if his actions, as well as I am," Thor told, "he committed treason."

" he deserves everything that's coming to him," I tell Thor, "every single thing."

Author Note: Thanks for reading next chapter will be posted soon I promise! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Josephine Stark Chapter 21

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Note the time skip please!

*six year time skip*

Thor's Pov

"Is this really necessary?" I asked the All Father.

Odin sighed, "It is, I need to go into Odin sleep and you will have to take the rule, you can not do it alone."

"I can not do it with him either. Father, one time he tried to have me murdered, and then another time he actually murdered my daughter," I told aggressively.

"You need him, as much as you resent him my son, you need your brother by your side," The all Father told me.

"My lord," one of the guards said as he bowed, but he did not continue, because he didn't have too.

"Imagine my surprise when I was let out of my cell for six straight years," Loki announced as he walked in.

"It should have been longer," I whispered inaudibly under my breath.

"To two must worked together, or this kingdom will fall as spies enter our ranks," Odin warned both of us.

I turned to him once again and away from Loki, "Father I can do this myself, we mustn't let him roam free."

We both then turned back to Loki, only to find him gone. How could I have let this happen?

"Guards, go to Alastair's room, keep him safe and find me my queen, now," I told them as I walked away in frustration.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him out," I yelled at my father.

Josephine Stark Pov

I sat in my personal garden, it was a birthday gift. I was the only who was allowed to use it, so when ever I wanted to have some time to myself I came here. The small garden was sealed off with big green topiary walls, when I wanted to come in the walls would open up for me, and close behind.

"Hello Josephine," I turned to see Loki behind me, "Or should I say your highness."

I stepped away from him in shock, how long had been since I've seen him? Five years or six years? "You need to leave," I told him.

"The garden, it took a lot of magic to get in, Frigga?" Loki asked.

"It was Thor's idea and Frigga enchanted it, your not even suppose to be able to get in," I told him angrily.

"Well I guess it's lucky only you can enter the garden," he said smiling.

"Thor can too," I told him, letting him know Thor would come for me.

He then moved his hand over the pond in the center of the garden, it showed what was happening outside. The guards tried to break through the topiary, but the attacks were useless. But then I saw Thor coming, he could enter the garden as well. However, when he walked up to it nothing happened, I became full with fear again.

"What's you do?" I asked as the guards continued to fight the topiary, and I saw Thor scream at the green wall of leaves in anger.

"Aren't we lucky your garden sound proof?" Loki joked.

I thought If they couldn't enter, I would leave, so quickly tried to run to the exit, but Loki grabbed my wrist, "It won't open for you to leave, not till I allow it."

"Loki, please," I begged him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, but how could I ever trust him, "Your garden, such a nice gift for a queen. I can feel the energy from the flowers, is it-"

"Frigga told me when she made that as long as I lived the flowers would bloom," I said, still scared.

"How could you," he aggressively.

"I didn't marry him right away, I want you to know that. I went to Earth after you were imprisoned, I didn't tell anyone about how I was pregnant before, and how the baby-" I chocked on the last words, "anyways I became iron man for a while, no one knew the difference Though, Tony just wanted a small break."

"So what happened?" Loki asked.

"I fell in love, came back, and married Thor," I said fearful of his reaction.

"You married my own brother while I rotted at the floors below you! We were together!" he exclaimed.

"We were together for less then a year Loki, Thor and I have known each other longer know. And I didn't marry him right away, I waited two years since-"

"Since they took me away," he stated.

Loki then walked up to me, but I continued to back away until my back was against the green topiary wall.

"Didn't be scared," he whispered as he put his hand on my stomach, "how long?"

I cringed, I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed, "only about a month, the healer already confirmed its twins."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to carry another baby again?" He asked me.

"Well actually, when I was first pregnant the baby," I tried to hold back my tears, "gave me a little Asgardian energy, not much, but enough that pregnancy was easier. I mean it still hurts sometimes, but my life isn't in danger."

"Twins," Loki said in shock that I was even having a kid with Thor, "One of them will be first in line for the throne one day."

"Actually they won't," I said, he would find out eventually, "My son will be in line for the throne."

"You have a son!" Loki screamed at me in anger. I turned my face away scared.

"Loki let me go please, don't worry anyone else, just let me go," I cried to him.

"I didn't matter much to you did I? As soon as I went out of the picture you got with my own brother!" He spat at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I told him.

"No matter if you married my brother, became queen, wearing fancy gowns," he said glancing at my green gown I wore, "You will always be the weka pathetic mortal that I found you as." I started to cry, if he could say that to my face what else could he do? Kill me? He had six years in prison, how much had he changed?

Loki then waved his hand and disappeared, I slid to the ground crying.

"Josephine," Thor called as he walked in, "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "no I'm fine I was just scared, Alastair?"

"He's fine, I give you my word," Thor told me us he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did he get out?" I asked.

"My father let him out, he believes the kingdom will fall unless we work together."

Authors Note: Hey guys if you have any story requests or ideas send them in. It could be for this story or a new story, it doesn't matter. Just leave them in the reviews or message me. Thanks for reading! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Josephine Stark chapter 22

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Josephine Stark's Pov

"Why are we having a celebration for Loki?" I asked Thor annoyed.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me in our bed, "because we need to show all of Asgard that the royal family is once again reunited, even if we're not."

I turned to Thor and kissed him, "You know one of these days I'm just gonna steal you away from everyone."

He laughed, "I promise you one of these days will just be about us."

He touched his stomach, his hand was huge compared to mine. "I can't wait for the twins to come, I can't remember the last time their were a set of twins the royal family."

"What do you want them to be? Two girls, two boys, or one of each?" I asked him. Personally I wanted two girls since we already had a son.

He kissed my stomach, "I'll be happy with anything."

I smiled, he was so perfect. "You know your son is turning five soon, you should spend some more time with him," I reminded him, "He always talks about how he wants to be like his dad."

" I know I will," He promised me, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye before he left, I know preparing to be king wasn't easy on him.

Suddenly Thor ran back into the room. "What's wrong?" I asked as I got out of the bed.

He took my hands, "I need you to stay here, promise me that."

"What? What's happening?" I asked him.

"The castle under attack, in having you escorted to the safe house," he told me.

"Wait, what about Alastair?" I asked frantically.

Thor grabbed the bridge of his nose, "he will be fine, I will go get him. Just please listen to the guards and stay in the carriage till you get to the safe house Josephine, remember your pregnant I just need you to stay safe," he told me before he left. I did as I was told, I knew Thor could get Alastair safely.

Two guards rode outside the carriage as a sat inside. I knew Thor would be fine, but my son? I could only hope he was alright.

Suddenly the carriage came to a complete stop. I heard fighting outside, then a long silent pause. I hoped the guards were alright.

Both of the doors to the carriage flew open and tow men came in. I thought about trying to push past one but they were both strong. The blonde sat on my side of the carriage clutching his sword. The brown head sat across from me, I had seen his face before. I tried hard to remember before it finally clicked, he was the leader of the revolts in Asgard.

"Why we found our selves a queen," he stated, "go now," he called to the driver.

"Where are taking me?" I asked.

He rested his hand on my leg, "don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Once he carriage stopped her ordered me to get out. As soon as I did I broke into a run. It was a waste of time. I was weak from the pregnancy, especially with twins, and the man caught me within a second.

"Don't try anything like that again," he told me aggressively," I won't hurt you, but maybe I'll hurt those twins the whole kingdom is celebrating."

They took me inside a small building out in the woods, I had no idea where we were.

"She's here," the blonde one called.

"Josephine," a voice said. Where did I remember that voice? It sounded familiar, just the tiny but.

When the person stepped into the light I gasped out of shook, It was the Enchantress. She took one look at me before she snapped her fingers and engulfed herself with a big cloud of green smoke. When the smoke disappeared I saw, well myself. Did she just make herself look like me?

She laughed and turned I the two men, "Drop me off close to the castle, the Queen will return as she had a noble escape from her captives ,but lost her babies in the process, I really don't feel like faking being pregnant, I already have to look like her."

"You can't do this," I told her.

She laughed again, "Don't worry Josephine, they won't even miss the real you."

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
